The Trouble with Love is
by Arwennicole
Summary: Andros has to return to KO35 because of his royal status which causes problems in his and Ashley’s relationship. COMPLETED!
1. Return to KO35

The Trouble with Love is

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I don't own the plot either. Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow sent me the idea. I just own the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Andros has to return to KO-35 because of his royal status which causes problems in his and Ashley's relationship.**

The Trouble with Love is

Chapter 1: Returning to KO-35

Ashley was sitting on the Astro Megaship going from Earth to KO-35 with Andros. Andros's parents were calling for Andros to come back, so he had no choice but to go back. However, Ashley wasn't going to let Andros leave her so she was going with him. Now there was another problem, Ashley was nervous about meeting his parents for the first time.

As they were flying towards KO-35, Andros noticed that Ashley was nervous by the look on her face. He put the ship into auto control and walked over to his girlfriend. He sat across from her with a smile. "Ashley, there's no need to worry," he assured her. She sighed and looked at him.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked.

He chuckled and stroked her face. "Nonsense, they'll love you," he assured her. A smile came across her face and he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back placing her hand on the back of his neck. Andros pulled Ashley off her chair and into his lap without breaking the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Ashley tilted her head back allowing him access to her neck. However, their little moment was interrupted when the computers went off. "What is it, DECA?" Andros asked almost breathlessly.

"We have arrived at KO-35," DECA replied.

Ashley got off Andros's lap and sat back in her chair. "Incoming transmission," DECA informed.

"Main viewing screen," Andros answered.

He got up from the chair and went back to his controls as his parents came onscreen. "Hello, mother, father," he greeted.

"Hello, Andros, and welcome home. Where is Karone?" King Caspar asked.

Andros let out a sigh. "Karone is on Miranoi, father. She had finished her duty as the Pink Galaxy Ranger and would like to stay on Miranoi," he replied.

"We haven't seen our daughter in twelve years," Queen Andraya reminded.

"I understand that, mother, but she is enjoying her life on Miranoi. She has fallen in love," Andros informed.

Ashley smiled as Andros told them about Karone's newly found relationship with the Red Galaxy Ranger. "In love? Who would she be in love with?" Caspar asked.

"Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger," Andros replied.

Andros walked away from his controls and stood behind Ashley. "Mother, father, Karone is not the only one who has fallen in love. As have I. This is Ashley Hammond, former Yellow Astro Ranger," Andros informed. Caspar and Andraya looked at Ashley and smiles came across their faces.

"It is good to meet you, Ashley. We are glad to see that you have made our son so happy, we haven't seen that in awhile," Andraya commented.

Ashley smiled and placed her hands over Andros's. "We will see you soon, son," Caspar informed. Then they cut the transmission. Ashley looked up at Andros, who smiled at her.

"See, I told you they'd like you," he commented.

He kissed the top of her head with a smile.

**(Palace)**

Caspar was storming out of the room with the flame showing in his eyes. "Caspar, wait," Andraya called out. She grabbed her husband's arm.

"This is ridiculous. I can handle that Karone has fallen in love with an earthling, but not my son," he hissed angrily.

Andraya stood in front of him holding onto his hands. "I'm just as upset as you are about this, but what can we do?" She asked. He looked at his wife with the anger showing on his face.

"Our son's heir has to be pure Karovan blood, not half. We have to get rid of her and fast before this transpires into something much bigger. I will not allow Andros to marry this girl," he answered.

Andraya nodded her head slowly. "I think I know how to get rid of her," she commented.

"I am listening," he answered.

She looked at Caspar with a smile on her face. "Let's go back into your office and I'll discuss it with you there," she informed. The King of KO-35 nodded his head with a grin as they walked back into his office.

**(Megaship)**

Kinwon and Tykwa were waiting for their friends with smiles on their faces. "Andros, Ashley, welcome back to KO-35," Kinwon greeted. Ashley smiled as she hugged Kinwon.

"It's good to be back," she answered.

Tykwa embraced Andros with a smile on her face. "Come, come your parents await for your arrival," Tykwa informed. Andros looked over at Ashley as Kinwon and Tykwa led them away.

Caspar and Andraya were waiting for their arrival and put their fake smiles on their faces when they came in. Andraya walked over and embraced her son with a smile on her face. "I'm so happy to see you alive, my son," she murmured. Andros hugged his mother back with a smile on his face.

"Thanks mom," he answered.

When he let Andraya go, he gripped Caspar's forearms in their usual greeting before Caspar hugged him. "Welcome home," Caspar greeted. Andros let Caspar go and stood beside Ashley.

"I believe I already introduced you to Ashley," Andros commented.

"Yes, yes, of course, welcome Ashley," Andraya greeted with a small nod.

Caspar nodded his head to Ashley as well. "An honor to meet the woman that helped my son save KO-35 and Earth," Caspar put in. Andraya smiled at the two of them.

"You two must be exhausted, I will have Andros show you where you shall be staying," Andraya informed.

Andros nodded his head as he held Ashley's hand and led her out of the throne room. Caspar tried so hard not to kick Ashley out of KO-35 the moment he saw her. "_When the time is right, my love, she won't be here much longer_," Andraya told him.

"_I know, we will wait for the perfect moment to tell Andros what we really think of Ashley_," he answered.


	2. Perfect Night

Chapter 2: Perfect Night

A few weeks after Andros and Ashley arrived on KO-35, Andros decided to show Ashley around KO-35 without all the damage.

As they walked around the city, Andros had his arm wrapped around Ashley's waist. "It's so beautiful," she murmured. He kissed the side of her head with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's not so bad without the damage," he commented.

She placed her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Andros held her hand and kissed the top of it. "I told you that my parents just love you," he commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed.

Andros pulled Ashley closer to him as they continued to walk around the city. "Andros, you never mentioned that you had royal status," Ashley commented. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I rarely tell anyone of my royal status," he answered.

"How come?"

"Because usually when I would comment about my royal status, I'm treated differently."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "But you see I'm not," she pointed out. He kissed the top of her head.

"Because you're different from everyone else," he answered.

"Should I consider that a good thing?"

"A very good thing."

Ashley lifted her head from his shoulder as they stopped and sat down. "So all this time, I've been dating the heir to the Karovan throne," she commented. Andros chuckled as he kissed her hand again.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Could be."

"Yeah?"

Ashley laughed and held onto his hand. "So, how do you like KO-35?" He asked. Ashley smiled as she looked around.

"I could get used to it here," she replied.

Andros smiled. "Good, that's what I was hoping you'd say," he answered. Ashley looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

The former Red Space Ranger took a deep breath as he thought about what he was told do when it came to this. Andros got down onto one knee, pulled out a ring from his jacket pocket, and held her hand. "Ashley Hammond of Earth, will you marry me?" He asked. Ashley felt her heart stop at his proposal. Andros just sat there waiting for her answer. A tear fell down Ashley's face as she nodded her head furiously.

"Yes…yes…yes…yes!" She replied.

Andros placed the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. Ashley hugged him back and laughed when he picked her up and spun her around. However, the moment was broken when they heard thunder in the distance. "Well, we better hurry back," he commented. Ashley nodded and held onto Andros's hand as they tried to beat the storm as they got back to the palace.

That night, the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed, making Ashley wake up from her sleep. The one thing she hated about her large room, the thunder seemed to echo. She bit her lip as she looked down at her left hand to see her engagement ring almost wink at her with the lightning flashing. She let out a sigh as she got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She really wanted to be with Andros so she snuck out of her room and walked down the hall towards Andros's room.

Ashley slowly opened the door to Andros's room and found the Red Ranger still asleep. She shook her head and tried to keep herself from laughing. Andros could sleep through anything, if he could when they were Rangers he would've slept through a whole fight. She slowly made her way to Andros's bed. She pulled her robe off and placed it on the chair in the corner. She got into the bed and kissed him gently on the lips. Andros stirred and opened his eyes. "Ashley? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

She flinched when another thunder echoed throughout the room. "Don't like storms I see," he commented.

"Not really," she replied.

She stared into his eyes with a small smile before leaning forward and kissing him. Andros wrapped his arm around her waist. Ashley put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him on top of her. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "You sure?" He asked. She nodded slowly and entwined her fingers with his.

"More sure than anything in my life," she replied.

Andros kissed her again not knowing that his parents were planning on trying to get rid of Ashley.

Andraya had seen Ashley sneak out of her room and into Andros's room. She took a small peek inside and she felt disgust go through her veins when she saw what was happening between her son and the earth girl. She quietly closed the door and went into her room.

Caspar woke up when he heard Andraya close their bedroom door. "What is it?" He asked. Andraya removed her robe and sat next to her husband on the bed.

"Our son is having relations with the earth girl," she informed.

Caspar sat up in shock. "What?" He demanded. She nodded her head slowly. Caspar rubbed his forehead. "We must get rid of her and get rid of her fast before he starts to do something irrational," he informed.

"She will be gone and our son will marry a Karovan. Earth blood will not taint the bloodline," she assured him.  
"We only allow Karone because she's not use to our customs and she's not the heir. Andros needs a Karovan girl to give him the proper heir. That girl will not give him what he needs."

"I agree with you, but we have to wait until Andros comes to us to talk. We don't go to him."

Caspar leaned back against the headboard and let out a small growl. "She won't be here for much longer, Caspar, I promise," Andraya assured him. The king of KO-35 nodded his head slowly.

"My son is making a mistake and its our duty to get rid of that mistake," he agreed.


	3. Forbidden

Chapter 3: Forbidden

A few weeks later, Andros thought it would be time to talk to his parents. Speaking that he and Ashley weren't quite ready to tell his parents they were engaged until now. Andros walked down the hall towards the throne room. He reached up to knock on the door. "Come in, Andros," Caspar informed. Andros took a deep breath as he walked into the throne room.

Caspar and Andraya looked up when Andros came into the room. "Mom, dad, I would like to talk to you about Ashley," he informed.

"That's funny, because we have to talk to you about Ashley too," Andraya put in.

"But let him go first," Caspar instructed.

"Of course, of course."

Andros put his arms behind his back as he looked at his parents. "Mom, dad, Ashley and I have been together for almost three years now. I can't imagine spending another minute without her. So, we're engaged," Andros informed. His parents looked at their son in complete shock.

"How could you do this?" Andraya demanded out of the blue.

"Wasn't really the reaction that I was hoping for," Andros commented.

"You are not marrying that earth girl," Caspar snapped.

Andros looked at his parents in disbelief. "What is going on you two? You guys seemed to have liked Ashley when I first brought her here," he commented.

"Son, it's called acting," Caspar put in.

"You are not marrying Ashley," Andraya objected.

Ashley was walking down the hall towards the throne room to see how his parents were taking the engagement when she came in on the conversation. "I am marrying her, mom. I love her," Andros insisted.

"That girl's put a spell on you somehow. If you marry that girl without our permission and she gets pregnant, the pregnancy will be aborted willingly or by force," Andraya hissed.

Ashley's eyes widened in shock at what she was hearing. "You wouldn't dare," Andros snapped.

"We don't want earth blood tainting our bloodline," Caspar answered.

"Karone is with an earth person and you two seem to be fine with it."

"That's because Karone isn't our heir."

"You two are unbelievable!"

Ashley bit her lip as she was listening to Andros argue with his parents. She was shaking slightly with fear. She quickly turned and hurried down the hall towards her room.

She opened the door to her room and grabbed her bag. She packed all her things and looked at her engagement ring. She felt a tear fall down her face as she picked up her bag and went into Andros's room.

When Ashley entered Andros's room, she removed her engagement ring and placed it on Andros's pillow. Tears fell down her face as she quickly left the palace and went to go back to Earth.

Andros glared at his parents. "I will marry Ashley and we will have children even if we have to go to Earth to do so," he snapped. Caspar grabbed Andros by the front of his shirt and nearly lifted his son up from the ground.

"We will send our army after you to bring you back here if you do any such thing," he threatened.

Andros pried his father's grip off his shirt and glared at them. He then left the throne room.

He walked into Ashley's room to talk to her when he saw that it was empty. "Strange," he murmured. He came out into the hall and stopped one of the servants. "Caethes, have you see Ashley?" He asked.

"Oh yes, milord, she had left just a few minutes ago. She looked pretty upset," she replied.

Andros's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure she's gone?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so, milord, I found this sitting on your bed," she replied.

She placed the engagement ring into his hand and Andros felt every piece of his shatter. "Oh, no," he whispered.

"She did the right thing," Andraya sneered.

Andros just stared at the ring in disbelief before looking at his parents. "She knew that she had no chance," Caspar put in. Andros pushed by his parents and went into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him. The heartbroken young man sat down on his bed still holding the ring in his hand. He felt so weak, unsure of what to do now that he didn't have the one woman who made him happy in his life anymore.

"_Ashley never used to run away, she usually stood and fought. What was so different this time_?" He pondered.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was halfway to earth when DECA's alarms went off. "Incoming transmission, audio only," DECA informed.

"Send it through," Ashley answered.

Andraya's voice could be heard over the system. "You made a wise decision, Ashley. You couldn't possibly think that you would become my son's wife? Did you really think you could win?" She asked. Ashley didn't answer.

"You won, Queen Andraya. I'm not with Andros anymore. I'm going back to earth just like you want me to," she answered.

"Good and never come back to KO-35."

The transmission was cut and Ashley bit her lip as the tears started to fall down her face. She put the ship on autopilot and she placed a hand on her stomach. "I couldn't let them kill you. I couldn't let them," she whispered. She was on her way to the throne room for another reason. Ashley was going to go into the throne room to be with Andros after he told his parents they were engaged, but she was on her way there to announce that she just found out that she was pregnant. There was no way she was going to allow Andraya and Caspar to destroy her and Andros's child not by a long shot. "I'll take care of you and I promise that one day your daddy and I will be able to be as happy as we once were three years ago," she murmured. Ashley looked up when they came to Earth and let out a sigh. "For now, this is home," she added.


	4. Her Child

Chapter 4: Her Child

Ashley was sitting outside of the house she was living in during the past nine months with Carlos. Carlos came outside with a smile on his face. "Hey, Ash," he greeted. Ashley looked up with a small smile.

"Hey, Carlos," she answered.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ashley gave him a quizzical look. "Carlos, we've been living together during the past nine months and _now_ you're asking me if I'm okay?" She asked. He chuckled and sat next to her on the swing. Ashley placed a hand on her swollen stomach with a sigh.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She jumped when she felt a kick. "Carlos, the baby's kicking," she told him. She took Carlos's hand and placed it on her stomach. The former Black Ranger grinned when he felt the kick under his hand.

"There's a soccer player in there," he commented.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Are you sure you want to leave Angel Grove after the baby's born?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have to," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want Andros to find us and if he finds us so will his parents. They'll take my baby away and I don't want them to take my baby away from me."

Carlos wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "They won't get him or her," he assured her.

"I hope not, because this baby all I have left of Andros," she answered.

Ashley then let out a small gasp. "Oh, God!" She gasped.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"My water just broke," she replied.

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was."

Carlos went inside to get the things that they had ready just for when the time came. They quickly got Ashley to the hospital.

**(Angel Grove Memorial Hospital)**

Ashley was sitting in her hospital bed flicking ice chips at the wall. "Enjoying yourself?" Carlos asked.

"Not really," she replied.

He chuckled as he watched his best friend flick another ice chip at the wall. "It's unfair you know. Andros should be here, this his child too. He got me into this," she murmured with tears in her eyes. He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I wish he was here, Carlos. I really wish he was here," she added.

"I know," he answered.

Ashley sighed when the doctor came in. "Okay, Miss Hammond, I need you to turn back on your side," she informed. Ashley turned on her side and closed her eyes when the doctor checked her. "She's dilating fast. Are you the father?" The doctor asked Carlos.

"No," Carlos and Ashley replied in unison.

The doctor laughed lightly. "No, I'm her best friend here to support her," Carlos put in.

"Do you know when the father's coming?" The doctor asked.

Ashley bit her lip with tears threatening to fall down her face. "Um, the father's not able to make it. They're not together anymore," Carlos replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," the doctor stated.

The doctor looked at Ashley. "Well, I'll be back in awhile to check on her again," the doctor informed. Ashley let out a sigh as she stayed on her side deep in thought. Carlos sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"Have you thought of names for the baby?" He asked.

Ashley came out of her trance and a smile came across her face. "I've thought of a couple," she replied.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Ashley nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. "Hayden and Jamie," she replied.

"Good names," he told her.

Ashley smiled and kissed Carlos's cheek. She gasped in pain when a hard contraction hit her hard. Carlos stroked her hair and did his best to comfort her.

**(4:30 am)**

Ashley was sitting up in her bed with her son in her arms with tears falling down her face. "Oh my gosh, look at you," she whispered. She looked over at Carlos with a smile on her face.

"Your son's beautiful, Ashley," the doctor commented before leaving.

Ashley smiled as she looked down at Hayden. She bit her lip as her son opened his eyes, showing that they were the beautiful brown eyes that reminded her so much of Andros. She stroked the infant's face with a sigh. "Where will you be heading?" Carlos asked. Ashley looked up from Hayden and looked at Carlos.

"I might go to Reefside, I hear it's a nice place," she commented.

Carlos nodded his head slowly. "Sure you want to live that far?" He asked.

"To protect my son yes," she replied.

Hayden let out a whimper when he wasn't getting his attention from his mother. Ashley looked back at her son and held his tiny hand. "He looks like his father," she commented. Carlos walked over and sat next to Ashley.

"He's a strong boy, Ashley," he complimented.

"Thanks Carlos, I mean not just for the compliment, but for putting up with me during the past nine months," she commented.

Carlos kissed the side of Ashley's head. "You're my friend, Ash, your like my sister and I love you," he told her. She smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Carlos," she answered.

She slowly started to fall asleep and when Carlos tried to take Hayden from her arms, the baby started to whimper so Carlos just let the baby sleep in his mother's arms. He stood back and smiled at the image before him to see Ashley asleep with her son in her arms. However, all the former Black Ranger really wanted was to see his best friend happy, not miserable. Carlos turned and left the room.

**(Three Days Later)**

Ashley was able to get out of the hospital with Hayden. The nurse came in with Hayden in her arms. "Here he is," the nurse announced quietly. Ashley smiled as she took Hayden in her arms. Hayden curled up against his mother's chest and Ashley kissed the top of her son's head. "Is someone coming to get you?" The nurse asked.

"Um, no, I'm just going to be leaving Angel Grove immediately," Ashley replied.

Ashley let out a sigh as she walked around the room with her son in her arms. The tears pressing against her eyes. "Are you running from the father?" The nurse asked. Ashley shook her head.

"No, from his parents, because if they find out that I had his baby they'll come after us. So the best thing for my son and me is to hide," Ashley replied.

The nurse nodded and the wheelchair was brought in. Ashley sat down with her baby in her arms and she was wheeled out of the hospital.

Ashley went to the bus stop and when the bus came, she got on and Ashley never looked back at Angel Grove ever again.


	5. Heartache

Chapter 5: Heartache

Andros let out a sigh. "Are you sure, Carlos? Are you sure she's not there?" He asked. Carlos nodded his head.

"She hasn't been seen in Angel Grove for the past four months," Carlos replied.

Andros rubbed his temple. "Thanks, Carlos. If you see her, tell her I'm sorry and that I still love her?" Andros asked. Carlos nodded.

"Sure thing," Carlos replied.

Then the transmission was cut. Andros rubbed the back of his neck and looked up when the doors to the bridge open and Andraya came on the ship. "Andros there you are," she announced. Andros rolled his eyes and walked over to the computers.

"Computer, scan California for Ashley Hammond," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," the computer answered.

Andraya looked at her son. "What are you doing?" She asked. Andros didn't answer for a minute.

"What does it look like I'm doing, mother? I'm finding Ashley," he replied.

"Computer cancel search," Andraya instructed.

Andros looked at his mother with a glare. "You will not find this girl," she snapped. Andros just glared at his mother for a minute before looking back at the computer.

"Computer, restart search," Andros instructed.

Andraya grabbed her son's shoulder but Andros grabbed her wrist. "You may be my mother, but if you touch me again I'll break your wrist," Andros snapped.

"You will not find this girl," she snapped.

"Watch me."

"If you find her, she will just leave again, because you two are not allowed to get married or have children."

Andros threw his data pad and looked at his mother. "Why? What is so wrong with Ashley that I can't have my future with her? What is so wrong that I love her and not a Karovan girl?" Andros demanded.

"Earth blood will taint our bloodline, Andros. You of all people should know how that bloodline is sacred in the royal family," she reminded.

Andros just stared at her. "That is the sorriest excuse I have ever heard in my life," he mumbled. Andros looked up when the computers beeped.

"No sign of Ashley Hammond in California," the computer informed.

The former Red Astro Ranger sat down and let out a heavy sigh. He's searched all over the place for her during the past four months. She wasn't seen on Miranoi or anyplace else. It just seemed like she just disappeared. Andraya walked over and went to put her hand on her son's shoulder when he pulled away from her. "It's obvious she doesn't want to be found," she pointed out. Andros stood up with a glare.

"Do you know why she doesn't want to be found? Because you and father both had to act like a couple of nutcases and say things about forcing her to have an abortion when we got married and had our children. Ashley is full out against abortion. Just stay away from me mother and never come near me ever again. Make sure to tell father that one too," he snapped.

Andros stormed out of the bridge and went back home.

When Andros returned to the palace, he went straight for his room bypassing everybody that stood in his way. He went into his room, closed, and locked the door behind him. He removed his jacket and boots lying down on the bed falling into a deep depression.

**(Four Weeks Later)**

Andros wasn't seen for the past four weeks. It worried everyone, but with his door locked, neither Caspar or Andraya could get through to their son. However, they knew of one person they knew who could get through to him. They called Karone.

Karone came off the ship and she embraced her parents. "What's wrong with Andros?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know, ever since that Ashley girl left him and he's done was mope around and now he hasn't even come out of his room," Andraya replied.

Karone went towards Andros's room and knocked on the door. "Andros, it's me, Karone," she informed. Andros used his telekinesis to unlock the door for his sister. Karone came in and was met with darkness.

"Close and lock the door behind you," Andros instructed.

Karone closed and locked the door behind her. "Andros, can I just turn on some lights in here?" She asked.

"No," he replied.

She sighed and kneeled by her brother's bedside. She didn't need light to see the tears that were on Andros's face or the pain in his eyes. "Andros, what happened?" She asked. She stroked her brother's hair when she heard a sob escape his lips.

"She left me…Ashley left me…I tried to look for her I really did try, but she seemed to have disappeared. It was their fault, it's their fault, they don't want me to marry Ashley," he babbled.

"Sh, sh, sh," Karone hushed trying to get her older brother to calm down.

Karone had never seen Andros like this before and it scared her. "Who doesn't want you to marry Ashley?" She asked.

"Father and mother. T--They said if I married Ashley without their permission and she got pregnant that they would have the baby aborted willingly or forcefully," Andros replied, his voice cracking.

Karone felt the anger rise in her from what he said. "I can't live without her, Karone. I need her. I want her more than anything. I want to marry her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her," he told Karone. She sighed and kissed her brother's forehead.

"I know you do, Andros. I know," she whispered.

She pressed her forehead against his attempting to try to calm him down again and soon she heard his steady breathing, telling her that he had fallen asleep. She slowly got off the floor and left the room. She closed and locked the door behind her.

Andraya and Caspar looked up when their daughter came out of the room with the anger showing on her face. "How could you do that to him?" She demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" Andraya asked innocently.

"You know well of what I mean, mother. Andros has fallen into a depression because _you_ pushed Ashley away from him," Karone snapped.

"We did what we thought was right," Caspar answered.

Karone shook her head furiously at her parents. "You tell that to Andros, who can't even get out of bed because the woman he loves more than his life ran away because of what you threatened to do. I'm ashamed to call you my parents. You sneaky selfish…" she was suddenly interrupted. A smack could be heard through the halls and Leo, who came with Karone, stood there in shock and the anger showing in his face. Karone's head jerked to one side when Caspar smacked her across the face, knocking her off balance and she fell against the wall. Leo hurried over to her.

"Karone," he murmured.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

Karone placed a hand on the side of her face that her father hit and she glared at Caspar. "Will you send Leo away because he's from Earth?" She demanded with the tears from the pain in her eyes.

"If Andros dies from this depression, yes because you'd be next in line," Caspar answered.

Karone shook her head. "I wouldn't do it," she snapped. She held Leo's hand. "I'm no longer your daughter," she hissed angrily.

"Fine then," Caspar answered.

Karone rubbed the sore spot on her face. Leo helped Karone off the floor. "I'll be back to see my brother," Karone informed. She then turned and left with Leo.


	6. Three Years Later

Chapter 7: Three Years Later

Ashley was looking over her designs for the fashion business she was working for when Hayden came running down the stairs. "Mommy, mommy," he called. Ashley set her pencil down and turned in her chair to see the tears falling down the three-year-old's face.

"Aw, what is it sweetheart?" She asked.

Hayden showed her the cut on his arm. "I feel," he replied. Ashley picked the toddler up and carried him to the bathroom.

"How did you fall, munchkin?" She asked.

She set her son down on the counter and pulled out the ointment so it wouldn't get infected. "Coming to see mommy when I tripped," he replied. Ashley put the ointment on her son's elbow and kissed it.

"There mommy kissed it to make it all better," she told him.

Hayden smiled and Ashley kissed his cheek. "Mommy, how come I don't have a daddy?" Hayden asked. Ashley set her son on the floor.

"Your daddy and mommy just can't be together," Ashley replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're too young to now."

Ashley laughed when the three-year-old latched himself to his mother's leg. "Let's go play mommy," he laughed. Ashley smiled as she tried to walk with her son on her leg.

"Go play? Mommy has to work," Ashley answered.

"Awww, come on mommy, let's go play."

Ashley looked over at her work station to see her unfinished design staring at her. However, she looked down at her son to see his big brown eyes looking at her full of hope that she would play with him. "Okay, we can play for a little while," she answered.

"Yay!" Hayden cheered.

She smiled as he got up and ran to get his shoes. Ashley sat down and pulled on her shoes when she saw Hayden trying to get his sneakers on. "Come here, munchkin," she told him. Hayden got up and walked over to his mother He sat on the floor and she got his shoes on his feet. She looked at her son with a smile on her face.

Hayden had chin-length brown hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes, he was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and his hair was pulled back in a small half-ponytail.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Hayden nodded his head furiously and Ashley picked him up from the floor, setting him on her hip, and they left the house.

They came to Hayden's most favorite place in the whole world, the park. She set Hayden down and she smiled when he immediately went straight for the slides. She sat down on the bench and watched her son play with the other children. "Isn't it nice to see children have so much fun?" A voice asked. Ashley looked over at a young woman who was walking up to her.

"Yeah it is," Ashley replied.

The woman sat next to Ashley with a smile. "Makes you want one doesn't it?" She asked. Ashley smiled and looked over at Hayden.

"Yeah, had mine three years ago though," Ashley replied.

"Really? Which one is your little one?" The woman asked.

Ashley pointed over to Hayden who was just coming down the slide. "That one right there. That's my little boy," Ashley replied.

"He's a handsome little boy," the woman commented.

Ashley smiled. "Thank you," Ashley answered. The woman looked at Ashley and held a hand out to her.

"I'm Lisa McLean," she informed.

Ashley shook her hand. "Ashley Hammond, that's my son, Hayden," Ashley answered. Lisa smiled and looked over when Hayden started to play with one of the other children.

"So where's the father?" Lisa asked.

Ashley bit her lip and the heartache came back at full force once again. "Umm, he's not around," she replied. Lisa saw the pain in her face and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business," Lisa told her.

Ashley shook her head slowly. "It's alright. His parents didn't approve of me even though we were engaged, but they said some threats to him about me so I just left. I regret that my son won't know his father, but I don't regret having him," Ashley explained.

"That's a good thing," Lisa agreed.

Hayden then ran up to Ashley. "Mommy," he said. Ashley looked at her son with a smile.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked.

Hayden climbed onto the bench and kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy," he replied. Ashley smiled and hugged her son tight.

"I love you too munchkin," she answered.

Ashley watched as Hayden ran off to play again. "That had to be the cutest scene I have ever seen in my life," Lisa commented. Ashley smiled as she watched her son play.

"My baby boy," she sighed.

She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled at Hayden. "I love the streaks you put into his hair," Lisa commented. Ashley laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hayden was born with those streaks," she answered.

Lisa looked at her in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" She asked. Ashley shook her head.

"No, his father was born with the streaks in his hair, guess it's genetic that our son would get it too," Ashley replied.

Ashley then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "I have to get my son home so I can get back to work, but I would love to chat with you some more," Ashley commented. Lisa nodded with a smile.

"That'd be great, have lunch sometime and bring that kid with you," Lisa answered.

Ashley handed Lisa her home phone number and cell-phone number. "Hayden, sweetheart, it's time to go," Ashley called. Hayden whined for a minute, but then Ashley walked over, picked Hayden up from the ground. She set her son on her back giving him a piggyback ride as she walked home.

That night, Ashley was sitting up in bed reading when she heard a storm coming in. She heard Hayden hurrying down the hall to her room and smiled to see her son standing there. "Mommy, can I stay with you?" He asked. Ashley lifted the blankets and let him crawl in next to her.

"You don't like thunderstorms?" She asked.

Hayden shook his head and buried his head into Ashley's side. Ashley bit her lip as she watched him fall asleep beside her. She looked outside at the storm as her thoughts drifted back to the night that Hayden was conceived, that night during the storm. When she and Andros first became engaged. As she sat there, his touch and kiss seemed to haunt her. She bit her lip as she slid down under the blankets and turned off the light. She smiled as her son cuddled up to her as if to hide from the storm in his sleep. She kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes as she slowly fell asleep. That night through the storm, Ashley dreamt about that one wonderful night she spent with Andros when she promised to be his wife.


	7. Back to Action

Chapter 7: Back to Action

Andros hit the ground hard and held his side in pain. He looked up when his newest enemy stood in front of him. "Well, Andros, son of Caspar. I would think you'd give me more of a challenge," he laughed. Andros winced as he got off the ground. "Not so strong without your friends are you?" He taunted.

Andros's newest enemy had chin length black hair, gray eyes, he was wearing black boots, black pants, a black shirt, black vest, and a black cape. On his side was a holster with a blaster in it and in his hand was his sword.

"Hashim, what do you want?" Andros demanded. He felt a horrible shock of pain go through his side and rolled out of the way when Hashim shot a blast at him. Andros held his morpher up to his mouth as he hid from the evil man. "TJ where are you guys?" He asked.

"On our way, Andros," TJ replied.

Andros looked up just as three Galaxy Gliders flew overhead. "HEY HASHIM!" Cassie shouted. She pulled out her Satellite Stunner and shot at Hashim. They watched as Hashim blocked Cassie's attack and knocked the Pink Ranger off her Galaxy Glider.

"CASSIE!" TJ shouted.

Andros forgot about the pain in his side and ran over to catch his friend before she hit the ground. Andros looked at her when he caught her. "Nice landing," he teased.

"Very funny," Cassie mocked.

Andros set her down and Hashim laughed as he threw a blast at all of them, knocking all the Rangers either off their feet or their Galaxy Gliders. "I'll see you later, Rangers," he laughed. Andros winced as he de-morphed and held his already aching side.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Carlos replied.

"I'm fine," Cassie answered.

"Couldn't be better," TJ put in.

They got up from the ground. "We should head back to the base," Andros commented. They nodded and followed Andros to the base.

When they came through the door, a young woman got up from her seat and hurried over to Andros.

She had shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, she was wearing black boots, silver pants, a white t-shirt, and a silver jacket.

"Andros!" She gasped. She hurried over to Andros and hugged him careful with his injured side. "Are you okay?" She asked. She pulled back and touched his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Adyna," he replied.

He hugged her with his free arm and walked over to Kinwon. "Where is he at now?" He asked. Kinwon looked up from the computers.

"He seemed to have disappeared again," Kinwon replied.

Andros let out a frustrated sigh. "Where's Zhane?" Andros asked.

"He's on his way back from his mission on Eltar's security, he should be here soon," Tykwa replied.

Andros nodded his head and looked over at the others. "I want you guys to go to the infirmary to get checked out," Andros instructed. TJ shook his head.

"I think it would be best if you would to," Kinwon put in.

"I'm fine," Andros insisted.

"Yeah? Then why don't you take your hand off your side?" Carlos asked.

Andros gave the Black Ranger a slight glare as he removed his hand from his side revealing the gash that Hashim put on his side from the sword. "Andros, that's an order go to the infirmary," Kinwon instructed. The Red Ranger let out a sigh as he followed his friends out of the control room and into the infirmary.

The doctor there patched up Andros's side. Adyna sat next to Andros and held his hand. "I'm fine, Adyna," he assured her. TJ sat up after one of the doctors finished checking him over.

"Andros, you do realize that we're powerless without all six of us?" TJ asked.

Andros let out a sigh. "Yeah, I know," he replied.

"You know who we have to find," Cassie put in.

"Do you think I don't know that? I know we have to find her. I stopped searching for her five years ago when not even our high tech computers couldn't find her," Andros answered.

Carlos was stayed silent on his end of the infirmary. "Carlos?" Cassie called. Carlos looked up at his friends.

"You know where she is don't you?" Andros asked.

Carlos let out a sigh. "Yeah…yeah I do," he replied. Andros looked at Adyna.

"Could you excuse us, Adyna?" He asked.

Adyna nodded and left the infirmary. Andros stood up and pulled on his shirt. He looked at the doctors and nurses in the room. "Get out," he ordered. The doctors and nurses looked at their prince and saw the anger on his face. "I said get out," he repeated. They left the room. Before TJ and Cassie could stop him, Andros grabbed Carlos by his shirt and threw him up against the wall. "You knew all this time where she was and you didn't tell me!" He snapped. Carlos just stared at Andros.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell," Carlos answered.

"Why? Why didn't she want me to find her?"

Carlos was silent for a minute and Andros lifted Carlos off the floor glaring at him. "I'm sick and tired of playing games, Carlos. Why didn't she want me to find her?" He demanded. Carlos shook his head.

"She has her reasons, Andros," he replied.

TJ and Cassie pulled Andros back. "Where is she?" He asked. Carlos stayed silent. "WHERE IS SHE!" Andros shouted. Carlos stood up and pulled on his Space Jacket.

"Reefside, California," Carlos replied.

Andros ripped TJ and Cassie's grasps off his arms. "Get off me," he snapped. He turned and left the room. Carlos saw the looks on TJ and Cassie's and lowered his head slightly.

"You can't let him go after her," TJ stated.

"And why not?" Carlos asked.

"You know why," Cassie replied.

It hit Carlos like a ton of bricks and he ran after Andros. "Andros wait, I'll go after Ashley. You have to stay here," Carlos insisted. Andros glared at Andros.

"I've been waiting for her to come back for five years and you're telling me that I can't go to Earth to bring her back?" Andros asked.

"Yes," Carlos replied.

"Why?"

"Because you're no longer her fiancé, you're betrothed to Adyna."

Andros stopped and nodded his head slowly. "You're right," he answered. Carlos patted Andros's shoulder.

"I'll bring her back," he assured him.

Carlos turned and went to get Ashley.


	8. Bringing her Back

Chapter 8: Bringing her Back

Ashley was sitting outside with Hayden when she saw Carlos's car pull up. "UNCLE CARLOS!" Hayden shouted. He ran from the little game of soccer he was playing with some of the neighborhood kids and ran over to his godfather. Carlos got out of the car and picked Hayden up when the boy ran over to him.

"Hey buddy, you're getting big," Carlos commented.

Ashley stood up with a smile. "Hey," she greeted. She hugged Carlos with a smile on her face. She pulled back and saw Carlos's smile fade into a small frown. "What is it?" She asked. Carlos set Hayden on the ground.

"Hayden, why don't you go finish your game over there okay? I have to talk to your mom," Carlos informed.

Hayden nodded and ran off to play again. Carlos looked at Ashley with a sigh. "Ash…do you still have your morpher?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have it in a box up in my room why?" She asked.

"Well, I need you to put it back on. KO-35's in trouble."

Ashley's eyes widened in shock. "How much trouble?" She asked.

"That we can't beat the enemy without your help kind of trouble," Carlos replied.

Ashley sighed and looked over at Hayden. "I have my son to take care of though, Carlos. I can't just up and leave like I used to," she pointed out.

"You have to come back, Ashley. We can't beat Hashim without your help," he insisted.

She let out a sigh and looked over at her son to see him enjoying himself with his friends. "Please Ashley, if not for me but for Hayden," he insisted. Ashley bit her lip and she nodded. She walked over to Lisa.

"Lisa, I need you to take care of Hayden for me please," she informed.

"Is everything okay?" Lisa asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No, I need to go with Carlos, there's an emergency I have to take care of. Could you please just take care of Hayden for me?" She asked.

"Yes of course," Lisa replied.

"Hayden, come here baby," Ashley called.

Hayden stopped playing and followed his mother inside with Carlos behind them.

Ashley walked up to her room and she went into her closet. She pulled out the box she put her morpher in and opened it. She let out a sigh as she took her morpher and strapped it on her wrist. "Mommy what's wrong and what is that?" Hayden asked. Ashley kneeled in front of her son and touched his face.

"Sweetheart, I have to go with Uncle Carlos to go fight bad guys okay?" She asked.

Hayden nodded and Ashley bit her tongue. "You going to see daddy again?" Hayden asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, mommy's going to see daddy again," she replied.

Hayden hugged his mother tight and Ashley hugged him back. "Say hi to daddy for me," he told her. Ashley kissed the side of her son's head.

"I will and you know not to tell anyone that mommy's gone out to be a Power Ranger right?" She asked.

Hayden nodded his head. "Good, now go get your things because you're going to go with Lisa," she informed. Hayden nodded again before running to his room to get his things. Ashley watched Hayden run to his room and she wrapped her arms around herself. Carlos walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ashley let out a sigh. "I don't know if I can face Andros again," she replied. Carlos hugged her and sighed.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

She nodded her head slowly and walked out of Carlos's embrace. Hayden came out of the room with his backpack in his hands. "Ready to go munchkin?" She asked. Hayden nodded and Ashley held his hand as they walked downstairs and went outside. Carlos looked around the room and walked over to Ashley's nightstand. He picked up the picture of her and Andros that was taken not long after the countdown. He put the picture back down and went outside.

Ashley had Lisa take Hayden before she and Carlos left to get to the ship so they could help save KO-35 from Hashim.

**(KO-35)**

Hashim appeared on the screen. "What is taking so long?" He ordered. The person in the room bowed.

"My apologies, my lord. I still haven't been able to gain access to the palace's shields yet," the person informed.

"Destroy the Red Ranger and KO-35 will up for the taking."

"My lord, how can I? Prince Andros was one of the greatest Red Rangers around."

"Even the strongest Red Ranger has a weakness. Find it and destroy it."

The person bowed their head. "As you wish, my lord," the person answered.

**(Infirmary)**

Andros was getting his bandages changed when TJ came in. "Andros, they're here," he informed. Andros got off the bed and went to greet Carlos and Ashley.

Cassie ran over and embraced Ashley when they got off the ship. "Oh I've been so worried about you," Cassie commented.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Ashley asked.

"A little beaten up but I'll live," Cassie replied.

Ashley embraced TJ and Zhane at the same time with a smile on her face. However, the next person she saw made her heart stop. "Andros…" she whispered. Andros came forward and stood in front of her.

"Hi, Ashley," he greeted.

Ashley bit her lip. "Hi, Andros," she answered. The Rangers looked at each other to see the tension between them. Ashley shook his hand with a small smile. "Glad to see you're okay," she told him.

"Right back at you," he answered.

"Andros?" Adyna called.

Andros turned and wrapped his arm around Adyna's shoulders. "Ashley, this is Adyna," he informed. Adyna smiled as she held her hand out to Ashley.

"His betrothed," she put in.

Ashley felt her heart leap into her throat with those words. She shook Adyna's hand but couldn't say anything to her. "I'll show you to your room," Zhane informed trying to cut the tension. Ashley followed Zhane and Andros watched her go. The feelings were still there, they both felt it, but with Adyna in his life now, how can things ever be the same?


	9. Like Old Times

Chapter 9: Like Old Times

Andros was working in the control room when he saw Ashley come in. He felt like he had eight years ago when he saw Ashley the first time. "How have you been, Ashley?" He asked. Ashley glanced at him and continued to do her work.

"Fine," she replied.

Ashley was trying to stay away from him after the way she left him five years ago. She wasn't sure if she could look him in the eye after that. She bit her lip as she tried to walk by him when Andros grabbed her arm. "Andros…don't," she murmured.

"Why did you leave, Ashley?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip so hard she could almost taste the blood. She pulled his hand off her arm as if her arm was on fire. "Why?" He asked. Ashley looked at him with sad eyes.

"We're not allowed to be together, Andros. Your parents would've made us miserable," she replied.

"But why did you disappear?"

"Because I didn't want you to find me."

Ashley looked up when the alarms went off. "What's going on Kinwon?" Ashley asked. Kinwon walked over to the computers.

"Hashim is attacking in the park," he informed.

"On it," Andros answered.

Andros looked at the others. "Ready?" He asked. They nodded. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. They morphed and ran out of the control room.

They ran into the park and they got the rest of the people out of there. "What do you want, Hashim?" Andros demanded. Hashim laughed when he threw a blast at Andros, knocking the Red Ranger off his feet.

"ANDROS!" Ashley shouted.

She ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. Andros sat up slowly.

"Yeah," he replied.

Ashley looked over at Hashim and she pulled out at her Star Slinger. "STAR SLINGER!" She shouted. She shot at Hashim making the evil sorcerer. However, Hashim raised his sword and shot a blast at Ashley making her hit a tree hard.

"ASHLEY!" Andros shouted.

Andros ran over to her and saw an the burn on her stomach. "We have to get out of here," Andros told the others. Andros picked Ashley up and they ran back to the base.

**(The Palace)**

Later that evening, Andros was sitting in his room looking over some reports about Hashim. Learning about his newest enemy. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "You okay?" Adyna asked. Andros leaned back with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied.

She rubbed his shoulders to try to get rid of the tension. "Must be hard to be working with her again," she commented. Andros rubbed the side of his head.

"You have no idea," he answered sadly.

Adyna saw the pain in his face as he spoke about Ashley. "Do you still love her?" She asked. Andros was silent for a minute.

"I'm not sure, I'm all confused now," he replied.

Andros looked at Adyna. "But, I promised to spend the rest of my life with you and I tend to keep that promise," he put in. Adyna placed a hand on his face with a smile.

"Talk to her, Andros, you two need to talk," she informed.

Andros nodded his head and kissed Adyna before watching her leave. Andros lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He got up and went to talk to Ashley.

Andros walked into the infirmary and found Ashley sitting on her medical bed slowly pulling on her jacket. "Hey," he greeted. Ashley looked up at him.

"Hey," she answered.

"You okay?"

"It's just a scratch."

Things got a little awkward between them. "She seems nice," she commented. Andros rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Adyna's a great girl," he answered.

"Well as long as you're happy."

Ashely slowly got up from the medical bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Andros," she stated.

"Goodnight, Ash," he answered.

Andros watched her go and he kicked the medical bed, cursing under his breath.

Ashley came to her quarters and she fell back on her bed with tears falling down her face. She buried her head into her pillow and cried. "I'm too late, I'm too late," she sobbed. Soon, she had cried herself to sleep.


	10. Telling a Lie

Chapter 10: Telling a Lie

The next day, Andros was in his room when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," he answered. Ashley came in and stood in front of the door.

"Adyna said you wanted to talk to me?" She asked.

Andros nodded his head and he took a deep breath. "I have to ask you something," he informed.

"I'm listening," she answered.

Andros took a deep breath as he stared Ashely in the face. "What is it, Andros?" She asked. She saw something different in his eyes as he tried to get the question out. Andros took a deep breath as he looked at Ashley.

"Ashley, do you love me?" He asked.

She stared at him and lowered her head. "No," she replied. Andros walked over, grabbed her hand, and lifted her head to have her face him.

"Ashley, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me," he told her.

Ashley stared straight up into Andros's face and bit her lip. "I don't love you," she answered. Andros was stunned at what she said to him and let her go. Ashley left the room trying to ignore the look on his face.

Once Ashley was out in the hall and away from Andros's room, she pressed her back against the wall, slid to the floor, and cried. "I'm sorry, Andros, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. She buried her head into her legs and cried. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Later that day, Ashley went to the control room to see Andros working there. "Sorry," she mumbled. She turned to leave.

"Ashley, wait," he called out.

Ashley stopped and turned around. "Please, don't do this," he insisted.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Shut me out," he replied.

"It's not like things will be the same after last night."

Andros sighed and Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "Things were never the same between us, Ash," he told her. Ashley looked at him with a sigh. "Even though you don't feel the same. I still love you, Ashley," he confessed. Ashley kept her arms crossed and just stared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Andros. You're engaged to Adyna. We broke up five years ago."

"Wrong, you left me five years ago. The only thing you left me was the ring."

"What would you rather if I kept it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Andros let out a sigh. "To hold something that we once had," he replied. Ashley bit her lip and lowered her head. "Ashley…we were going strong, we could've beat my parents into letting us get what we want. We still can," he told her.

"That's where you're wrong, Andros. You have a bright future ahead of you. You're marrying Adyna. She can give you want you want," she answered.

He walked over and grabbed her shoulders. "That's where you're wrong, Ashley. You're dead wrong there, because what I want is you," he told her. Ashley shook her head and backed away from him.

"I don't love you anymore, Andros. I don't," she answered.

She turned and left the control room.

**(Ashley's Quarters)**

Ashley was lying on her bed staring at the far wall with tears falling down her face. She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Cassie," the person replied.

"Come in."

Cassie came in and saw Ashley lying on her bed with the tears on her face. "Ashley, what happened?" She asked. She walked over and sat next to her best friend. "What is it?" She asked. Ashley sat up and took a deep breath.

"Andros asked me to come into his room today," she replied.

Cassie stared at her and Ashley took a deep breath. "I go in there and he tells me he has to ask me something. When I asked him what it was, he suddenly asked me if he still loved me," she explained.

"What did you say?" Cassie asked.

Ashley let out a deep sigh and looked at Cassie. "I told him that I didn't, but it's a lie. I can still feel his touch and kiss on my skin. He haunts me, Cassie. Even now he still haunts me. I couldn't look at my son when he turned two because he looked and acted just like him. He still does and it kills me, because he is Andros's son and that he was created the night that Andros and I got engaged. How can I look at the father of my child after all that's happened?" Ashley asked. Cassie stared her best friend in the face.

"What do you want to happen?" She asked.

Ashley wiped her tears away and looked at her with confusion on her face. "What?" She asked.

"I'm serious, out of everything in this whole universe, what is it that you want?" Cassie asked.

She bit her lip and reached into her shirt. She pulled out the necklace she still wore around her neck. "I want…" she trailed off. She looked at Cassie with a sigh. "I always have and always will want Andros," she finished.


	11. Where did the Feeling Go

Chapter 11: Where did the Feeling Go

Ashley let out a sigh as she walked along the halls. She stopped when she saw Andros talking to Adyna. She bit her lip as she turned and continued on her way.

Andros was talking with Adyna about keeping the wedding pushed back until Hashim was gone when he saw Ashley stop for a second. He suddenly felt all the pain hit him hard. Adyna was a kind person, he cared for her, but she's not what he wanted. Andros wanted Ashley, he had always wanted Ashley, since the moment he met her.

Ashley continued on her way to get back to her quarters when her com link went off. Only Hayden knew how to contact her through the com link. She quickly went into her room and sat on her bed. "What is it, sweet heart?" She asked.

"Mommy, when are you coming home?" Hayden asked.

Ashley bit her lip. "Mommy won't be home for awhile, sweetie," she replied. She heard Hayden groan on the other end.

"Did you see my daddy?" He asked.

Ashley paused for a minute. "Yes…yes I did," she replied. She heard a knock on her door. "I have to go now, pumpkin. You listen to Lisa okay?" She asked.

"Okay, I love you mommy," Hayden replied.

"I love you too, munchkin," Ashley answered.

She turned off her com link. "Come in," she answered. The door slid open and Ashley looked up to see Andros standing there.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

Ashley put on a fake smile. "Hey," she answered. Andros rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized.

She looked at him with a quizzical look. "For what?" She asked. Andros sat down and stared at her.

"For suddenly jumping on you like I did last week," he replied.

"Andros, it wasn't like I stopped you."

Ashley bit her lip and stared at her bed. "I just don't understand it. After all we've been through you've just fallen out of love with me?" He asked. She looked at him with a sigh.

"Andros, we're twenty-five now, not seventeen. We've grown up, we changed," she replied.

He got up from his chair and sat across from her on the bed. She shook her head, not wanting to look at him. "I'm not going to let you give up having a future for me, Andros. You can't live in the past," she insisted. Andros held her hand and ran circles along her wrist. "Don't…" she murmured. She bit her lip trying to pull her arm back but soon she found that her face was not so far from his face.

"Now tell me that you don't love me," he whispered.

Ashley looked him in the face. "I…I don't…" she trailed off. Andros placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She wanted to pull back…oh how she wanted to pull back, but she couldn't. She didn't want to go through the heartache, because this was just going to be a one time thing and then he had to go back to Adyna. But as soon as his lips touched hers, it felt like she was seventeen, back on Earth with Andros after the countdown.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Ashley looked over at Andros to see him asleep, but she felt horrible. They had done it once again. Except now they could never have the chance of ever being friends. She faced away from him staring at the far wall. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing.

The next day, Ashley was in the control room working when she saw Andros come in. She bit her lip as she continued to work. Andros glanced at her before getting to work. The others glanced at each other before getting back to work. "I'll be right back you guys, I have to run some tests," he informed.

"Sure thing," TJ answered.

Andros left the room and they stared at the Yellow Astro Ranger. "Man you couldn't cut that tension with a chainsaw," TJ commented.

"Yeah, Ashley, what was all that about?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing, I have some things to do as well," Ashley replied.

Ashley quickly left the control room before they could ask her anymore questions about what was going on between her and Andros.

Andros came into the lab and started to run some tests on their newest weapon when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder to see Adyna standing there. "Hey, Dyna," he greed.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" She asked.

Andros stalled slightly and tried to makeup an excuse. "I was very busy yesterday," he replied. Quickly biting his tongue. "Listen, Dyna, I have to get this done," he informed.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Adyna answered.

She kissed his cheek before walking off. Andros smiled as he watched her leave before going back to running the tests.

Ashley was in her quarters and she was going through things when her hand hit something. She looked down and found what looked like a tape recorder. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Someone had put a tape recorder of some sort in her room. Someone was spying on her.


	12. A Visit

Chapter 12: A Visit

Andros entered the hospital and went over the front desk. "Yes, may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Karone Corbett," he replied.

The woman smiled as she looked through the computers. "She's in room 315," the woman informed. Andros nodded.

"Thank you," he answered.

He then walked down the hall and searched for Karone's room.

When he found it, he knocked on the door. "Is it alright for the brother to come in?" He asked with a smile. Karone looked up with a smile.

"Of course it is," she replied.

Andros came in and closed the door behind him. Karone smiled as he walked over and stood next to the bed. Karone lifted the bundle that she was holding in her arms up. "Andros, meet your niece, Aurora," she told him. Andros looked at the sleeping infant in her arms and held her hand.

"She's beautiful," he commented.

He kissed the side of her head with a smile. "So, where's the father he abandon you?" He teased. Karone laughed slightly and leaned back.

"Nah, his brother came in and practically dragged him out of here to get to work," she replied.

Andros chuckled and smiled when Aurora opened her eyes. "She's going to break a lot of hearts when she gets older," he commented.

"Want to hold her?" Karone asked.

Andros hesitated for a minute. "Don't worry, you won't hurt her," she assured him. She placed the infant into her brother's arms and watched as he stood completely still. "Never thought I'd see the day that Andros would be afraid of something," she teased. Andros laughed slightly and finally relaxed.

"Look, Karone, I'm sorry I wasn't here when Leo first contacted me to inform me that you were in labor," he informed.

Karone held her hand up. "Don't, Andros. Don't start that. You're a Power Ranger again and you just can't stop a battle just because your sister's gone into labor," she commented. Andros sighed and looked at Aurora.

"I still should've been here," he answered.

"Andros, things just come up. I'm not mad that you weren't here, the father of my baby was here that was the most important part really."

"Good point."

Karone smiled, but then she noticed that something was bothering him. "Andros, what's wrong?" She asked. Andros looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Andros, I'm your sister. I can tell when something's bothering you," she replied.

Andros sighed as he placed Aurora back into Karone's arms. "What is it, Andros?" She asked. Andros rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Karone.

"I slept with Ashley," he replied.

"You what! What about Adyna?"

Andros shook his head. "I don't know. I'm still in love with Ashley," he replied. Karone then sat back against her pillow staring at her brother.

"Then why are you marrying Adyna?" She asked.

"Because I can't marry Ashley."

Karone sighed. "Mom and dad," she mumbled.

"Karone don't start on that," he insisted.

"Andros! Listen to yourself! Mom and dad have brainwashed you."

"No they haven't."

Karone set Aurora into the crib by her bed and sat up. "Andros, listen to me. Mom and dad are trying to control you. You're going to be the King of KO-35. Five years ago you wanted to jump on the next ship and go to Earth to find her. Now that she's here, you're going to pass up the chance of being with her again?" She asked. Andros crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. "Andros, look at me," she told him. Andros looked at her. "Mom and dad can't control you. You're twenty-five-years-old. You have to stand up to them," she insisted.

"Just like how you did?" He asked.

"They were going to control me into doing what I didn't want to do. Mom and dad would want me to breakup with Leo. They did want me to breakup with Leo, because they thought he and I weren't serious. You know that mom and dad had disowned me when I married him. They practically spat on me when I announced that I was pregnant with Rory. They hate me, yes, but it's because they can control me."

Andros sighed and sat down. "I know what it's like to be forced to be someone that I don't want to be. You saw what happened to me," she told him.

"I'm not going to be evil, Karone," he pointed out.

"No, but you practically be a cyborg."

Andros rubbed his forehead. "Now you love Ashley. I don't want you to give her up," Karone insisted.

"Karone…I can't," he answered.

"Why not? And if you say mom and dad I'm going to knock you upside the head," she snapped.

Andros shook his head. "That's not the case," he answered.

"Then why don't you just go against mom and dad's wishes and marry the girl you do love?" She asked.

"Because she doesn't love me," he replied.

Karone was silent and she looked at him quizzically. "You slept with her even though she doesn't love you?" She asked. Andros rubbed his temple.

"Yeah I guess. I wanted to see if she did still love me," he replied.

"Andros, you're not making any sense."

Andros sighed again. "Nothing makes sense anymore, Karone. Nothing's made sense during the past five years. Why would she run away? She told me that she was afraid of mom and dad, but that doesn't make sense. Ashley's not afraid of anything," he explained. Karone looked over at her baby that was fast asleep in the crib. She looked down at her wedding ring and played with it. Andros stood up and started pacing slightly. "It just doesn't make sense. We were both so happy, but then she hears about mom and dad objecting to us? Her parents weren't exactly thrilled with me, but that didn't change us," he commented.

"I don't know, Andros. I really don't know," she replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They looked up to see Leo there. "Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Well, this is your wife and daughter, I'm just the brother and uncle," Andros replied.

Leo chuckled and gave Karone a kiss before looking at Rory. "So, how's the fighting coming?" Leo asked. Andros glanced at Karone.

"It's going well," Andros replied.

Leo was holding Rory and looked at the two of them. "Did I miss something?" He asked. Karone shook her head and held his hand.

"No, no," she lied.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "You take care of my sister, Leo. I have to get back to KO-35," he informed.

"Have a safe trip," Leo told him.

Andros nodded before leaving. The answer to the real reason why Ashley was scared enough to leave him was still a total mystery to him.


	13. Not Wanted Promises

Chapter 13: Not Wanted Promises

Ashley came up to Karone and Leo's house to find Karone coming outside with her baby in her arms. "Karone," she called. Karone looked up and a smile came across her face.

"Ashley," she murmured.

Karone set Rory in the crib that was on the porch before hurrying over to embrace her. Ashley smiled as she hugged Karone back. "It's so good to see you again," Karone told her. Ashley sighed with a smile.

"It's so good to see you again too, Karone," Ashley answered.

Ashley pulled back with a smile. "Look at you now, you're married with a baby!" Ashley commented with a small laugh. Karone nodded.

"Yep, yep," Karone answered.

They walked up on the porch and Karone picked Rory up. "This is my and Leo's daughter, Aurora or Rory," Karone informed. Ashley smiled as she looked at the baby.

"She's so beautiful, Karone," she commented.

Ashley held the baby's hand. "How long have you and Leo been married?" She asked. Karone sat down on the porch swing with Rory in her arms.

"Let's see four years now," she replied.

Ashley sat down next to her. "Four years?" Ashley asked. Karone nodded with a smile.

"Yep, four wonderful years.

Ashley nodded and looked at the baby. "Andros came by a few days ago," Karone informed. Ashley's smile faded and she cleared her throat. "He told me about what happened between you two," she added. Ashley rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh.

"So you know that we…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Karone replied.

"Great."

"Your secret's safe with me. Here's what I don't understand though."

Karone stood up and went inside with Ashley following her. "What I don't understand is why you agreed to sleep with him if you're not in love with him anymore," Karone commented. Ashley bit her lip and she lowered her head slightly. Karone had placed Rory into her little swing and looked at Ashley. "You're still in love with him aren't you?" She asked. Ashley sat down in the rocking chair and nodded.

"Yes…yes I do," she replied.

"Then what the heck are you doing letting him marry someone else?"

"Your parents won't allow us to be together."

Karone let out a groan. "For the love of Zordon! What is up with you and my brother wanting to keep my parents happy?" Karone demanded.

"It's not easy, Karone. Andros and I can't do what you and Leo did," Ashley replied.

Karone crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's see, my mother and father tried everything in their power to keep Leo and me apart, but look at this. I'm married to him and I've got a daughter," Karone pointed out. Ashley shook her head. "Here's another good question. You're not afraid of anything, then why in the universe did you run away when you heard what my parents said to Andros?" She asked. Ashley bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell," Ashley replied.

"What do you mean you can't tell?" Karone asked.

Ashley shook her head and stood up. "I can't tell, because then I'll be in such a big hole that I can't crawl out of," she replied. Karone stared at her in disbelief.

"You are unbelievable Ashley Hammond! Have you not been listening to me?" Karone asked.

"What?" Ashley asked.

Karone shook her head. "I'm not part of the Karovan Colony anymore if you were listening to me. I've been banished, whatever you say they won't find out," she assured her. Ashley bit her lip and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Why did you leave my brother like you did?" She asked. Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes.

"I…um…I left because…" Ashley trailed off.

Ashley sat down and let out a heavy sigh. "I left because I was pregnant," she confessed. Karone's eyes widened in shock. "I was on my way to tell Andros when I heard your parents threaten to terminate any of my pregnancies. I couldn't let that happen so I ran away. I lived with Carlos for the next nine months and I gave birth to my and Andros's son," she explained.

"Ashley…" Karone trailed off.

Ashley bit her lip and she looked at Karone. "His name is Hayden Christopher Hammond, he's five. He looks and acts just like his father. I worry everyday that something will happen to him and I worry everyday that your parents would find out about him and then take him away from me. I couldn't deal with that so I ran away from Angel Grove and started over in Reefside. I've been raising Hayden by myself during the past five years and I don't plan on telling Andros," she explained.

"You have to at least tell Andros," Karone insisted.

She shook her head. "Not happening," she replied.

"Hayden's his son," Karone insisted.

"Hayden's life is in danger if I tell him."  
"Andros would die first before any harm would come to his own child."

"Forget it, Karone, I'm not going to tell him and neither are you."

Karone looked at Ashley in disbelief. "I hardly keep secrets from Andros," she stated. Ashley shook her head.

"You're keeping this a secret, Karone. Your daughter's safe from your parents. My son's life would be in danger," Ashley insisted.

Karone let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what, Ashley? Everything I've said to you seems to go through one ear and out the other. I told you that Andros would die first," Karone snapped. Ashley rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head.

"I wouldn't let him," she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to let Andros give up his future to live in the past."

"He loves you."

"He shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because he has no reason to love me anymore."

Karone shook her head. "You're wrong, Ashley. You're dead wrong. Andros has every reason to still love you, because you kept him together," she answered. Ashley looked at her confused. "You have no idea what happened to him after you left do you?" She asked. Ashley became worried at her words.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Rory started crying and Karone picked her daughter up. "What happened to him, Karone?" She asked. Karone sighed as she calmed her daughter down and looked at Ashley.

"Andros practically fell apart. He locked himself in his room for weeks. No one saw him for nearly a month. No one but me and what I saw I still can't get out of my head," she replied.

Ashley sat down in shock. "He couldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat. He was a mess and slowly dying right before my very eyes, Ashley. I couldn't do anything to bring him out of it. The only thing that brought him out of his depression was when the Red Rangers needed his help. He hasn't been the Andros that we've known, but one thing is certain. He's still so in love with you," she added.

"But…" Ashley trailed off.

Karone kissed her daughter's forehead and she looked at Ashley. "I won't tell him about Hayden, but before you go and start shutting him out of your life forever. Think about how much it tore him up when you were gone," she informed. Ashley sat there thinking about everything Karone had told her.


	14. Had Enough

Chapter 14: Had Enough

Three months have passed and things seemed to be going easier. The fights were still brutal and Andros had yet to finish the weapon that he was sure to defeat Hashim once and for all.

One day, Ashley was working in the control room when there was a beep on the main screen. "Incoming transmission," the computer informed.

"Send it through," Ashley instructed.

"Hello Yellow Ranger," Hashim sneered.

Ashley looked up and saw Hashim staring at her. "What do you want?" She asked. Hashim cackled evilly.

"Just your surrender," he replied.

Ashley shook her head. "Not happening," she answered.

"Then you'll lose someone that means the most to you," Hashim threatened.

Not knowing that Andros was standing behind her, Ashley gasped when Hayden was dragged into view. "Hayden!" She gasped. She covered her mouth with tears pressing against her eyes. "You let him go," she snapped.

"You surrender and I'll let him go," Hashim answered.

"Help me mommy," Hayden called out.

Ashley touched the screen with tears falling down her face. "I'll get you out, baby. You just hang in there okay? Just hang in there for mommy okay?" She asked. Hayden nodded and the transmission was cut. Ashley wiped her tears away and she stormed out of the control room.

"Ashley, Ashley wait," he called.

Ashley was storming through the halls when Andros grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She hissed. Andros shook his head and he pushed Ashley up against the wall.

"You're not going to surrender," he insisted.

"My son's in danger, Andros I have to," she hissed.

Andros shook his head. "No, you don't," he answered. Ashley fought against him.

"HAYDEN'S MY SON!" She shouted.

Andros sighed he watched her sink to the floor with tears falling down her face. "Hayden's your son," she sobbed.

"W--What?" He asked.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and she bit her lip. "He's yours," she repeated. Andros stood up in shock.

"So…he's the reason…you…" he trailed off.

Ashley nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you at least contact me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Andros, I heard your parents," she replied.

"What?" He asked.

Ashley drew her legs up to her chest and she lowered her head with tears still falling down her face. "I heard your parents threaten to terminate any pregnancy if you and I got married. I was on my way to tell you that I was pregnant when I heard them," she replied. Andros kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I was protecting him, because I couldn't let them kill our baby," she sobbed. Andros stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

"It's okay," he whispered.

She shook her head. "How can it be okay? Our son's in the hands of the enemy," she reminded. Andros pulled back slightly and cradled her face in his hands.

"Ashley, listen to me. I will get Hayden back, I promise," he answered.

He kissed her forehead and looked over at Cassie. "Could you take care of her?" He asked. Cassie nodded and Andros got up the rage showing on his face as he stormed down the hall.

**(The Palace)**

Andros was still fuming as he walked down the halls towards the throne room. He threw the doors open making his parents jump. "How dare you!" He snapped.

"Andros, what are you talking about?" Andraya asked.

Andros glared at them. "Ashley has a son," he informed. Andraya and Caspar glanced at each other before looking back at Andros. "And he's mine too," he added.

"What?" Andraya demanded.

"I have a son who I didn't know existed because of you," Andros replied.

"We never stopped you from seeing your son."

Andros was shaking, his anger showing in his face. "We never stopped you," she repeated.

"BULLSHIT! THE MOMENT YOU THREATENED TO KILL ANY CHILD OF MINE THAT ASHLEY CARRIED YOU WERE GOING TO KILL IT!" He shouted.

Andraya looked at her son in shock. "I have a son! A son! He's five and I didn't know he was even alive because of you," he snapped. Andros got really close to his mother's face with the flame showing in his eyes. "You took away my chance of being there for Ashley the moment my son was born. You took it _all_," he hissed angrily.

"Don't you talk to us like that," Caspar ordered.

"Or what? You're going to smack me like you did Karone?"

Caspar kept his mouth shut. Andros glared at them. "I'm going to break my engagement off to Adyna, I'm going back to Ashley," Andros snapped.

"If I recall Andros, Ashley doesn't love you anymore," Andraya pointed out.

Andros stopped before he left the throne room and he looked at his parents. "Besides, you're not allowed to go back to her," she added. Andros glared at her.

"For your information, _mother_, I am twenty-five-years-old. I'm not five. And you don't stop, I'm going to drop my title, my crown, and you guys. I'm not your puppet anymore. Karone's right, you are just controlling me, well no more," he explained angrily.

Caspar watched as his son left and he felt like someone just punched him in the face. "Everything he said made sense, Andraya," he told her. Andraya shook her head.

"He's just having a temper, it'll blow over," she assured him.

"Andraya, we banished our own daughter, a child we haven't seen since she was six-years-old because she married someone she loved."

Andraya looked at her husband. "Caspar, we banished Karone because she wouldn't follow our rules," she told him. Caspar sighed and watched as his wife left. He looked over at a picture that was hanging on the wall in the far corner. He walked over and looked at it. It was of him and Karone that was taken the week before she was kidnapped. Caspar just wanted his daughter back now more than anything. Everything his son said made sense. He walked over and pushed the button on the com link.

"Yes," a person on the other end answered.

"Ready my ship, I'm going to Miranoi," he informed.

"Right away, milord."

Caspar then walked out of the throne room and went to talk to his daughter.

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone who's been waiting for an update. But I've been moving and it's been a little hard. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	15. Coming Around

Chapter 15: Coming Around

Karone had finished feeding Rory and placed her in the crib. Rory held her arms out to Karone and let out a small gurgle. "Sweet dreams, little one," she whispered. She kissed Rory's forehead before turning on the mobile that hung over the crib. She picked up a wildcat toy that was on the floor and placed it in the crib with Rory. She smiled as Rory slowly drifted off to sleep when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at her daughter before walking over to the door. She opened it and her eyes widened in shock. "Dad?" She asked. Caspar stood there and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello, Karone," he answered.

Karone then went to close the door when he blocked it. "Karone wait, we need to talk, he insisted. Karone shook her head.

"No, dad, you and I said enough nine months ago," she answered.

"Karone, it's important."

"Yeah? Can you fit in your schedule to actually talk to me? Or are you going to do like what you did on my wedding day?" She asked.

"Karone I'm serious."

"And so am I."

Karone let out a sigh. "Alright, come in, but be quiet, I just put Rory down for her nap," she informed.

"Rory?" He asked.

"Yeah, Aurora Corbett, my daughter, Rory," she replied.

"What an…interesting name."

Karone crossed her arms over her chest. "If you've come all this way to criticize, then you can go," she informed.

"Right, right, sorry," he answered.

Karone pushed some hair behind her ear. "You said you needed to talk to me, well then talk," she told him. Caspar sat down and Karone sat across from him.

"I came to say that I was sorry," he answered.

She sat back against the couch and just stared at him. "Took you five years to finally do that? After you smacked me so hard I lost my balance in front of my boyfriend who is now my husband? After you tried to get me to cut ties with Leo? When you tried to talk me out of marrying him before making up a stupid excuses? For calling my child an abomination that I should kill it? Now you come to apologize to me?" She asked. Caspar sat there in silence. She shook her head and let pursed her lips and felt her jaw tighten.

"Yes," he answered.

She shook her head. "I'm ashamed of you, dad. When I first joined Andros before Dark Specter took me again. Andros told me how great you and mom were. How you two were the greatest parents that any kid could ever ask for. Now that I finally saw you, it's hard to believe that you and mom were the same people Andros told me about," she explained. Tears pressed against her eyes. "You may think that I let you down, but you're the one who let _me_ down dad," she added. Caspar let out a sigh.

"If there was anyway I could make it up to you, I would. I want to start over, Karone," he answered.

Karone just stared at him and looked up when Rory started crying. She picked Rory up, out of her crib and sat down. "So…that's Rory?" He asked. Karone nodded.

"Yes, this is Rory. The baby you wanted me to kill," she replied.

"S--She's beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you."

Rory stopped crying and curled up against Karone's chest. "I know about Hayden," he informed. Karone looked at him.

"How do you know about Hayden?" She asked.

"Ashley told Andros who stormed into the throne room and started yelling at us about how it's our fault."

"Good…I'm proud of him."

Caspar cleared his throat. "And I'm proud of you, Karone," he informed. Karone looked at him. "Not just for being a Power Ranger and doing all these great things, but because you didn't listen to mother and me. You stood firm with your decision to stay with Leo and to keep Rory. I can't be anymore prouder of you," he added.

"Do you think that makes everything, alright dad? After five years of torturing both Andros and me you think that makes everything alright between us? Just by saying your proud of me do you think that it'll be forgotten and that you and I will be okay again? No…no," she answered.

Karone shook her head at him. "You apologized to me, but guess what dad. The damage is done. The damage is already done," she added.

"I want to try to make it up to you," he answered.

"It's not just me dad. You didn't hurt just me, your hurt my husband, you practically hurt my child, you hurt Ashley, and you hurt my brother. Knowing that you hurt those three people that are the closest to me, you should just take Andros's spiral saber and plunge it into my chest."

She looked down at Rory when she started to whimper again. "I have to take care of Rory," she informed. Karone stood up with Rory in her arms and went to see what was wrong while Caspar sat there thinking of it all. Knowing that everything that his daughter told him was true. He placed a hand over his face and let out a sigh. He had no idea how to make it up to her after everything he said and did. He looked up when the door opened and saw Leo standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

Caspar held his hand up. "It's fine, Leo, it's fine. I'm leaving anyways," he informed. He walked over to the room that Karone disappeared to and looked inside. "And Karone. I love you so much and I truly am sorry," he added. Caspar turned and left the room. Karone stood up and watched as her dad left the house and saw Leo standing there with a quizzical look on his face.

"Okay, what was that?" He asked.

Karone sighed. "Dad trying to make things alright," she replied. Leo walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You okay?" He asked.

She looked at Rory and looked at the door that her father just went through. "I don't know, Leo, I really don't know," she replied. Leo kissed the side of her head and took his turn of taking care of Rory for the rest of the day. Karone stood there in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest. She lowered her head with the tears finally falling down her face. She had no idea what to do, she had so many emotions running through her all at once. She had no idea whether if she could ever forgive her dad after the hell he put her through during the past five years.


	16. Saving Hayden

Chapter 16: Saving Hayden

Andros was walking down the hall when he heard crying coming from Ashley's room. He looked inside and found Ashley sitting on the floor of her bedroom tears falling down her face, in her arms she was holding a stuffed puppy. "Ashley?" He called quietly. Ashley looked up at him and wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine, Andros," she insisted.

Andros came in and sat across from her. "What if he's doing something to him, Andros?" She asked. Andros sat next to her and sighed.

"Ashley, I'm sure he's okay," he replied.

"It's been two weeks. You promised me you'd get him back."

Andros remained quietly and Ashley looked at the stuffed dog. "Ashley, I've been trying as hard I can to get inside," he told her. She shook her head slowly.

"I want him back," she answered.

He nodded his head slowly and kissed her forehead. He stood up and left the room.

Andros walked down the hall and got ready to morph when he heard someone coming up behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Carlos standing there. "What are up doing?" He asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Andros replied.

Andros was about to morph again when he looked at Carlos. "Don't tell Ashley where I am, since I know you're good at keeping secrets. I'm going to get my son back," Andros informed. Carlos watched as Andros morphed and ran down the hall.

**(Hashim's Lair)**

Andros snuck inside and held his blaster up ready for anything. He slowly walked down the hall and hid behind a wall when he heard someone coming. He looked behind the wall and saw Hashim standing there. "Any word from the Yellow Ranger?" He asked.

"Nothing yet, milord," a servant replied.

"Get ready to destroy the boy."

Andros felt his heart pounding against his chest at what Hashim had said. "_Destroy my son?_" His mind sneered. Andros glared at Hashim. He had to get Hayden out of there before it was too late.

As he made his way down the hall, he came to a line of cells. He just continued to pray while he searched for the cell that held his son. Andros looked inside one cell and found Hayden curled up in a ball in the corner. "Hayden," he called quietly. Hayden lifted his head and stood up.

"Who are you?" Hayden asked.

"I'm a friend of your mother's. I came to get you out," Andros replied.

The young boy was beaming and Andros got ready to blast the door open. "Step back," he instructed. Andros then blasted the lock open and looked up when the alarms went off. "Come on, Hayden," Andros called. He picked the boy up and started running down the hall.

Andros was towards the exit when a blast stopped him. "Think you could escape that easily, Prince Andros?" Hashim sneered. Andros turned and set Hayden on the floor.

"Go hide of there," Andros instructed.

Hayden hid behind a wall and Andros glared at Hashim. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" Andros shouted. Andros held it up. "FIRE!" He shouted. Hashim sighed and just threw the blast back at the Red Ranger. Andros quickly rolled out of the way only to have the blast hit his shoulder.

"How many times do you have to try that one before you realize that it doesn't work on me?" Hashim asked.

Andros stood up. "You leave that boy and his mother alone. What do you want with her?" Andros demanded. Hashim chuckled.

"Haven't you figured it out?" He asked.

Andros closed his eyes, he had figured it out. "I want her. If she can carry one piece of filth, I think she can carry a stronger breed of heir," he answered.

"You will not touch her," Andros snapped.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Yes."

Hashim threw another blast at Andros, making him fly back and hit the far wall. "NO! RED RANGER!" Hayden shouted. Andros was started to lose consciousness and looked down at the injury on his chest.

"Say goodbye, Red Ranger," Hashim snapped.

"LUNAR LANCE!" Carlos shouted when he ran in.

He hit Hashim with his Lunar Lance and looked over at Andros. "Carlos? What are you doing here?" Andros asked.

"You actually expected me to stay behind and let you get yourself killed?" He asked.

Hashim glared at Carlos as he ran over and helped Andros off the ground. Carlos looked over at Hayden. "Hayden, come with me," Carlos told him. Hayden just stared at him. "Hayden, it's me, Carlos, I'm going to take you back to your mom," he added. Carlos had his lunar lance disappear and he picked Hayden up. "Computer, three to transport," Carlos instructed. Before Hashim could throw another blast at them, all three disappeared.

**(The Base)**

Carlos and Andros de-morphed and the Black Ranger set Hayden down. "Your mom's right down in that room," he informed. Hayden smiled and ran down the hall while Carlos got Andros to the infirmary.

Ashley was working on some things in the control room trying to keep her mind off things. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Hayden shouted. Ashley spun around and gasped when she saw Hayden.

"Hayden!" She gasped.

She picked her son up and hugged him tight with tears falling down her face. Hayden pulled back and touched his mother's face. "Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked.

"Mommy's crying because she's so happy to see that you're okay," she replied.

Ashley kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. "The Red Ranger saved me, mommy," he told her. Ashley felt her heart stop.

"Andros," she whispered.

**(That Evening)**

Ashley walked into the infirmary to find Andros trying to get his shirt back on. "Thank you," she told him. He looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you for saving Hayden," she replied.

Andros shook his head. "He's my son too," he pointed out. Ashley nodded and he pulled on his jacket. "You should thank Carlos," he added.

"I already did," she answered.

Andros nodded and stood up. "Well, goodnight, Ashley," he told her. Ashley walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Andros," she answered.

She turned and left the infirmary, leaving Andros standing there his heart still aching for her.


	17. The Deal

Chapter 17: The Deal

Ashley woke up to the sound of her com link going off. "What in the universe?" She mumbled. She looked over at Hayden, kissed the side of his head, and picked up her com link. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Yellow Ranger," Hashim sneered.

Ashley felt her heart stop. "You," she hissed. Hashim chuckled on his end.

"Easy, beautiful, I want to make a deal with you," he answered.

Ashley felt her jaw lock. "Why would I make a deal with you?" She demanded. The evil sorcerer started laughing again.

"Meet me in the clearing at the park," he answered.

"I'll be there."

Ashley quickly changed into her space suit and looked over at her son. She silently left the room and went to see what her enemy wanted.

As Ashley was walking through the park, she came to the clearing and stopped. "Where are you?" She demanded.

"Look up," Hashim answered.

Ashley looked up and jumped back in a fighting stance when Hashim landed in front of her. "Easy, beautiful," he repeated. Ashley glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To make a simple deal," he replied.

"What could you possibly have that I would want to make a deal with you?"

Hashim snapped his fingers and she gasped when Lisa appeared beside Hashim chained and gagged. "Lisa!" She gasped. Hashim grinned as he left Lisa standing there and he circled Ashley.

"Your best friend, the one person that you could confide in," he sneered.

Ashley's jaw locked when she felt his hand move down her jaw line. "I'll make you a little deal, beautiful. You surrender yourself to me and I will let your friend go," he answered. Ashley shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"If you surrender yourself to me, I will allow you to fight alongside your lover one last time and I will reconsider destroying him and your son."

Ashley felt her throat tighten and tears pressed against her eyes. "What do you say?" He asked. Ashley looked at Lisa to see her shaking her head 'no', but it wasn't just for Lisa, she wanted to keep Andros and Hayden protected too. Ashley turned and looked at him.

"You promise that you won't hurt Andros, Hayden, or Lisa if I surrender to you?" She asked.

"I am very good at keeping promises, beautiful," he replied.

Ashley felt bile rise in her throat every time he called her that. She held her hand out to him. "Deal," she answered weakly. Hashim grinned as he took her hand and suddenly Ashley's blood curling scream could be heard throughout the park. A black and yellow light came off her hand along with a shearing sharp pain going from her hand and coursing through her body. She fell to her knees and looked at her hand when he let her hand go. A black and yellow mark showed on her hand along with the blood that surrounded it.

"That's to make sure you keep your side of the bargain," he informed.

Ashley cradled her hand and looked up when Lisa was sent back home. "I'll see you at the next battle," he sneered before disappearing. Once he was gone, she lowered her head and tears fell down her face. Her shoulders shook as sobs wracked her body. "What have I done? What have I done?" She sobbed.

The next morning, Ashley had wrapped her hand up so they didn't see the mark on her hand to remind her that she had made a deal with her enemy. "Ashley, what did you do to your hand?" Cassie asked.

"I…um…I cut it on a piece of equipment this morning," she replied.

Just then, the alarms went off. "What's going on, computer?" Andros asked.

"Hashim is attacking in the downtown area," the computer replied.

Ashley bit her lip and she felt her heart stop. "_No_," her mind whispered. Ashley bit her lip and tears pressed against her eyes. "_It's too soon!_" Her mind told her.

"Ready?" Andros asked.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted. Ashley ran as fast as she could behind them.

Hashim laughed when he saw the Rangers. "Welcome, Rangers. Together again for the last time," he laughed. Ashley lowered her head slowly and she bit her lip. Hashim held his hand out to Ashley. "Coming my dear?" He asked. Andros stood in front of Ashley with his Spiral Saber in hand.

"You won't touch her," Andros snapped.

Ashley felt tears fall down her face as she de-morphed and she slowly walked out from behind Andros. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"We've made a deal, haven't we?" Hashim asked once Ashley reached him.

"Deal? What kind of a deal?" Andros demanded.

Hashim grinned evilly as he grabbed Ashley's wrist, undid the bandage around her hand, and revealed the mark to them. "No!" Andros grasped.

"Ashley…why?" Cassied asked.

Hashim nudged her. "Tell them, Ashley. Tell them why," he laughed. Ashley felt her throat tighten and she just kept her head lowered so she couldn't face her friends. "I would leave you, your son, and her friend, Lisa, alone if she gave herself to me," Hashim informed. Andros de-morphed and he looked at the one person that made everything right turn herself over to the enemy. Andros felt his jaw tighten.

"NO!" He shouted.

"ANDROS DON'T!" Ashley screamed.

But it was too late, she watched in horror as Andros was struck down. "ANDROS!" She screamed. Hashim laughed and he kept his arm wrapped around Ashley's waist.

"Say goodbye," he laughed.

Ashley bit her lip as she watched as Andros slowly got up from the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Andros was running towards their spot just as they disappeared. The Rangers watched as Andros fell to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"NO!" He shouted in agony.

Tears fell down his face as he just kneeled there on the ground. He didn't care if he was betrothed to someone else. He didn't care anymore. He wanted Ashley back. All Andros wanted was to have Ashley back to have everything back to the way it was before this whole mess happened. Cassie went to place a hand on his shoulder when Andros stood up. "I'LL KILL YOU, HASHIM! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted.

"Andros, take it easy we'll get her back," Carlos insisted.

Andros glared at them. "You guys don't get it do you?" He asked. They looked at each other before looking at their leader. "It's all my fault she's gone. Don't you see? Its my fault she's gone," he snapped. Andros then held his morphed up.

"What are you doing?" TJ asked.

Andros looked at them. "I'm going to get her back," he snapped. Andros held his morphed up. "RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" He shouted. They watched as Andros morphed into his battlizer mode.

"Andros, you don't know where they are," Cassie pointed out.

Andros looked at her. "I'll find her, Cassie, I let her down once. I'm not going to do it again," he answered. Then he was gone. Zhane let out a sigh as he watched his best friend fly off to find Ashley.

"Good luck, Andros," he mumbled.


	18. Saving Her

Chapter 18: Saving Her

Andros searched on his scanner for Ashley. "Come on, Ashley, where are you?" He murmured.

Ashley was pulling on her clothes again feeling filthy and violated. Tears fell down her face as she glanced at Hashim to him stand up after pulling on his clothes. She quickly turned her head away when she felt him touching her hair. "Was good for me, how about you?" He asked. Ashley just wanted to vomit at his question. She held her stomach to keep it calm. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips brush up against her neck. "I'll be back," he informed. Once Ashley heard the door close, she quickly leaned over to the nearest wastebasket and vomited. This was a nightmare, she just wanted to wake up from it. She laid on the floor and she curled up in a ball, just waiting to wake up in Andros's arms back on Earth. "_Andros_," she called quietly.

Andros continued to fly when he heard Ashley's telepathic message. "_Ashley?_" He answered.

"_Andros, please find me,"_ she told him.

"_Has he don't anything to you?" _

"_Nothing that I didn't promise him that I would do. I'm scared, Andros. What if I'm pregnant?"_

Andros felt his heart snap at her question. "_If you are, we'll figure out what to do_," he answered. Just then, Ashley's connection broke. "_Ashley! Can you hear me?"_ Andros called out. Andros cursed under his breath and then he finally found her signal. He flew towards the signal as fast as he could before it was too late.

Ashley pushed Hashim off her. "NO!" She shouted. She tried to run away when he grabbed her around her waist pulling her to him. "LET GO!" She shouted.

"We had a deal remember?" He asked.

Ashley struggled against him. "But not to become your sex slave," she hissed. She fell to the floor when he backhanded her. She cried out in pain when she felt him grab her by her hair, yanking her to her feet.

"You're mine now, I own you, and you will respect me," he hissed.

Ashley glared at him and spat in his face. Just then the computers went off. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert," the computer informed.

Ashley winced he kept a grip on her arm dragging her over to the screen. Her heart flew when she saw that it was Andros in his battlized form. "Andros!" She gasped. Hashim turned and glared at her.

"I'll make you stand and watch while I kill your lover," he snapped.

Ashley struggled against his grasp. "No," she whispered. She cried out in pain when he dragged her out of the room.

Andros landed on the newly built ship and pulled out his blaster. He quietly snuck through the halls, opening doors as he went. He checked every room, being on his guard every second. Andros heard struggling in one room and he ran through the doors. "LET HER GO!" Andros shouted as he raised his blaster.

"Andros!" Ashley gasped.

Hashim kept a firm grip around Ashley's waist and grinned evilly at Andros. "Welcome Prince Andros," he sneered. Andros looked over at Ashley.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Ashley nodded her head. "Yes," she replied. Andros then raised his blaster a little higher.

"Let her go, Hashim," he ordered.

"Now why would I go and do a stupid thing like that?" Hashim laughed.

Andros got ready to fire and the evil sorcerer laughed at him. "Foolish, foolish boy. Don't you remember that your blaster has no effect on me?" He asked. Ashley bit her lip and struggled a bit against Hashim. "Why don't you tell your precious Ashley the real reason why you're here?" Hashim asked.

"I came to save my friend," Andros replied.

"Wrong," Hashim answered.

"What?"

"You have a bigger reason to why you're here."

Ashley looked at Andros with a quizzical look. "Tell her, oh great Prince Andros, tell her the real reason of how you've really felt for her during the past few months," he sneered. Ashley just stared at Andros.

"Andros, what is he talking about?" She asked.

"Silence," Hashim hissed.

Ashley winced when his grip got painfully tight. "Not so easy is it? Can't talk to the mother of your child?" Hashim taunted. Andros's hands started to shake slightly his grip on his blaster started to loosen slightly. "Tell her how you nearly killed yourself when she left. Tell her all the things that happened after she left you," he laughed. Andros closed his eyes trying not to think about it. "Not being able to function without her, tell her the real reason why you're here," Hashim snapped. Ashley looked at him with wide eyes when he dropped his blaster. "Tell her," he repeated. Andros looked at her as he de-morphed and Ashley saw all the pain in his eyes when he de-morphed.

"I'm here because I'm still in love with you," Andros confessed while

"See? Was that so hard?" Hashim laughed.

"Andros…" Ashley whispered.

"You see my dear, after you left your precious Andros just wanted to die without you. He locked himself in his room for four weeks. Not wanting to see anybody, but his sister came in and talked some sense into him and the Red Ranger also Prince of KO-35 cried like a little child," Hashim laughed.

Ashley looked at Andros with fear in her eyes. "You caused him so much pain and yet he still loves you," he taunted. She looked at Andros and shook her head slowly.

"It's not true…please tell me it's not true," she nearly begged.

She didn't want to believe she caused him that much pain. "Please…tell me it's not true," she whispered. Andros looked at her and nodded his head slowly.

"It--It's true," he answered.

Ashley lowered her head and the tears started falling down her face. Hashim grinned evilly as he took Ashley by her shoulders and practically threw her to Andros. "Take her, our deal is finished," he laughed. Andros held onto Ashley and watched as Hashim disappeared. Andros quickly pushed the battlizer mode on his morpher.

"Hang on, I'm taking you home," he murmured.

Andros picked her up and went back to KO-35 as fast as he could.

The others looked up when Andros hurried down the hall with Ashley in his arms. "Andros! What happened?" Cassie asked. Andros bypassed them and went straight into the infirmary.

The doctors looked up when Andros set Ashley down on the medical bed. "I want a pregnancy test done immediately," he ordered. A doctor nodded as they ran the pregnancy test on her. Ashley reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Andros, I'm so sorry," she called out quietly.

Andros stopped from leaving and was by her side again. "For what?" He asked. Tears fell down her face.

"I hurt you, I hurt you and I'm sorry," she replied.

Andros shook his head slowly and he stroked her hair. "Listen to me, Ashley. You leaving wasn't your fault, I know why you did it. You were protecting our son. That has to be the bravest thing you have ever done," he assured her.

"But…" he cut her off.

"Ashley, my parents would have killed him if you didn't leave. I will always be grateful that you kept him safe from any kind of harm."

Andros kissed her forehead. "I know you feel nothing for me anymore, but I still love you so much," he added. The doctor then came back up to them.

"I have the results," he informed.

Andros looked up. "And?" He asked.

"Its negative," the doctor replied.

Smiles came across their faces, but then Ashley sat up with a gasp. "My morpher! He took my morpher!" She gasped. Andros then saw pain showing across her face and she fell back on the medical bed curling up in a ball screaming in pain.

"What's happening to her!" Andros demanded.

"I'm not sure, my lord," the doctor replied.

"Well find out," Andros snapped.

"Right away."

The others came in when they could hear Ashley screaming down the hall. Only Cassie knew that look. "Oh, no!" She gasped. Andros looked up at her.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

Cassie looked at Andros and the others with fear in her eyes. "Hashim's draining her energy," she replied. Andros sat on the medical bed and pulled Ashley in his arms.

"What do we do?" Zhane asked.

Andros was trying his best to support her and he looked at them with a straight face, the fire burning in his eyes. "We get her morpher back, before I lose her forever," he replied.


	19. Protecting his Morphers

Chapter 19: Protecting his Morpher

Andros was pacing slightly, knowing that what he was doing the right thing. He couldn't keep doing this to Adyna. "Andros," Adyna called. Andros looked up and watched as Adyna came in. "Cassie said you wanted to speak with me?" She asked. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah," he replied.

Adyna sat down and watched as he leaned up against the wall. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Andros let out a sigh and he slowly shook his head.

"Adyna…I don't think we should do this," he replied.

Adyna looked at him quizzically. "I wanted to say something sooner, but I couldn't," he informed. The young woman realized what he was doing.

"Are you breaking off our betrothal?" She asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "I am," he replied. Adyna stood up in disbelief and Andros jumped back when her eyes glowed red.

"You will pay for this!" She hissed.

She then threw a ball of blue light at Andros, making him fly up against the wall and he hit the ground hard. Andros held his side and looked up when Adyna stood above him. "Y--You're on his side," Andros hissed. Adyna grinned evilly as she stood above Andros.

"You won't be able to save your precious Ashley," she sneered.

Andros glared at her. "My brother will be successful," she hissed. Andros's eyes widened in shock.

"Your brother," Andros mumbled.

Adyna smiled evilly as she reached down to grab the morphers off his wrists. "ANDROS!" TJ shouted. He used his blaster and shot Adyna in the shoulder. The evil witch hissed and shot a blast at TJ.

"My brother will have that power," she hissed before disappearing.

TJ ran over to Andros and helped him off the ground. "Are you okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Andros stared at he spot that Adyna was just standing in. "Ashley!" Andros gasped. He then took off down the hall towards the infirmary.

When he came into the infirmary, he found Ashley convulsing in pain. "Ashley!" Andros gasped. He ran over and turned Ashley on her back. The Yellow Astro Ranger reached up and grabbed Andros's hand nearly breaking the skin on his hand with her nails.

"He's draining my powers," she told him.

Andros stroked her hair to try to calm her down. "Ashley, listen to me okay? I'm going to get your morpher back," he assured her. Ashley bit her lip and tears fell down her face from the pain. Andros kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. He then stood up and went to leave the infirmary when he saw Hayden standing there.

"Is my mommy okay?" Hayden asked.

Andros kneeled in front of the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Hayden, your mommy is in a lot of pain because that evil man is taking all her powers away," Andros informed. Hayden was silent and Andros let out a sigh. "But I promise you, I will save your mommy," he added. Hayden caught Andros off guard when he hugged him.

"Save mommy, daddy," Hayden told him.

Andros felt his heart leap for joy at his words. He hugged Hayden tight and kissed the side of his son's head. "I will, I promise," he answered. He set Hayden down on the floor and he started walking down the hall.

"DADDY!" Hayden called out.

Andros stopped and he looked at Hayden. The young boy grinned as he acted like he was going to morph as an Astro Ranger. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. Andros grinned as he held his morpher up.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros shouted.

Andros morphed and he hurried down the hall if he was going to save Ashley. "ANDROS!" TJ called. Andros stopped and looked at TJ, to see that he was morphed already. "I'm going with you," he informed.

"Good, I might need your help," Andros answered.

Both Rangers ran outside of the base. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" They shouted. They jumped onto their Galaxy Gliders and went to get Ashley's morpher back.

Hashim watched as his new weapon was being charged up with Ashley's morpher. "That won't be enough power, Adyna," he snapped. Adyna sighed.

"I tried to get his morpher, brother. But the Blue Ranger came and took a shot at me before I could get them," she informed.

"And we want the Yellow Ranger's morpher," TJ snapped.

Hashim and Adyna looked up to see Andros and TJ standing there. "Hand over the morpher," Andros ordered. Hashim laughed.

"I don't think so, say goodbye to your powers though, Prince Andros," Hashim laughed.

Andros suddenly de-morphed when his guards grabbed him. "Take the morpher," Hashim snapped. Andros tried to fight them off when they took his morpher off his wrists.

"NO!" TJ shouted.

He fought off the guards, grabbed both morpher and while fighting them, he handed them his morpher. "NO!" Hashim shouted. Andros looked at TJ when he handed him his morpher.

"What are you doing?" Andros asked.

"Saving your powers. Let's get out of here, fast," TJ replied.

They ran out of the lair and the guards brought TJ's morpher over to Hashim. The evil sorcerer took the morpher and an evil grin came across his face as he placed the morpher into the machine.

TJ and Andros were heading back to the base when TJ suddenly lost balance on his Galaxy Glider making him fall. "TJ!" Andros shouted. He landed his Galaxy Glider and ran over to his fallen friend to see the same thing happening. "TJ…you didn't have to do this," Andros pointed out. TJ grinned at him through all the pain.

"We're a team…besides you're the only one who can defeat him," TJ answered.

Andros helped TJ up and got him back to the base.

Cassie was checking on Ashley when Andros came in with TJ. "TJ! What happened?" She asked. Andros placed TJ on one of the medical beds.

"Hashim took his powers to save mine," he replied.

Cassie bit her lip and watched as Andros walked over to Ashley. TJ reached out and grabbed Cassie's hand. "Cassie, you have to protect his powers, you know that he's the only one who can defeat Hashim," he pointed out. Cassie nodded her head slowly and looked at her morpher.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"You know what to do. Just until he gets that weapon ready," TJ replied.

Cassie nodded just as the alarms went off. "What's going on?" Andros asked.

"Hashim is attacking in the park," the computer replied.

Andros and Cassie ran out of the infirmary with Carlos and Zhane following them a second later.

**(In the Lair: After the Fight)**

Hashim sneered as he came back and put the rest of the morphers into the machine. "Do you think these will all work to charge it?" Adyna asked.

"It might give it a bit of power, but I need his morphers," he replied.

**(The Infirmary)**

Andros took a deep breath as he looked at his friends. He didn't know what to do. His friends were there whenever he needed them and now that they aren't, he felt lost. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around. "Easy, son, easy, it's me," Caspar assured him. Andros let out a heavy sigh and looked back over at his friends to see them all in pain. "You know what to do," Caspar commented. Andros nodded his head and he went down the hall towards his work station.

He entered the room and he started working on his weapon. "Daddy?" Hayden called quietly. Andros turned in his chair and looked at his son.

"What is it, Hayden?" He asked.

Hayden walked over and hugged Andros around the waist. Andros hugged him back and then he had an idea of how to teach his son how to build and to keep his mind off of things. "Come here," Andros told him. He picked Hayden up and set him in his lap.

"What's that?" Hayden asked.

Andros looked over at his unfinished secret weapon. "This will save mommy and our friends," he replied. Hayden reached out and picked up one of the tools. "Here, how about you help me?" Andros asked.

"Okay," Hayden answered.

Andros set Hayden up on the table and started building the weapon while learning more about his son and teaching him things at the same time. "This will save mommy and the others?" Hayden asked. Andros nodded his head.

"Yes it will," he replied.


	20. Saving the Morphers

Chapter 20: Saving the Morphers

Caspar entered the room to find Andros asleep near the nearly finished weapon. However, Hayden wasn't with Andros. Caspar walked over and shook Andros gently. "Andros," he called. Andros woke up and sat up.

"What?" He asked.

Caspar shook his head slightly. "Have you seen Hayden? Ashley's looking for him," he informed. Andros realized that Hayden wasn't in the room with him anymore and stood up.

"He was here last night," Andros commented.

"We'll find him don't worry," Caspar assured him.

Andros got up and went to find Hayden.

He went down to Ashley's quarters and he found Hayden sitting on the bed with his stuffed dog in his arms. "Hayden," Andros called quietly. The young boy looked up at his dad when he came into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked. Hayden nodded his head slowly and Andros sat across from him.

"Daddy…is mommy going to die?" Hayden asked.

Andros bit his tongue, not sure how to answer that question. "No, she's not going to die," he replied. Hayden looked at him.

"Daddy, are you scared?" He asked.

Andros let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I'm scared," he replied. Hayden put his stuffed dog down and he walked over to Andros. He picked Hayden up and the young boy hugged him tight.

"Mommy says it's okay to be scared," Hayden commented.

Andros kissed the top of his son's head. "Come on, your mom wants to see you," he answered. He set Hayden on the floor and they walked to the infirmary.

Ashley looked up when Andros came in with Hayden by his side. "Hi, mommy," Hayden greeted. He got up onto the medical bed and Ashley hugged Hayden with a smile.

"Hey, baby. You being good for your dad?" She asked.

"Yeah," Hayden replied.

Andros watched as Hayden started to fall asleep with his head on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley looked at him. "He hasn't been giving you problems has he?" She asked.

"No, just gave us a little scare this morning running off," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She tried to push back the pain that was starting to course through her.

"Still in pain," she replied.

She gasped when it started to get bad again. "Andros…take him!" She gasped. He carefully picked Hayden up, tried not to wake him and watched as Ashley curled up in a ball whimpering in pain. "It's getting bad!" She gasped. Caspar came in and Andros carefully handed Hayden over to his father before hurrying over to Ashley's side. He pulled Ashley into his arms and stroked her hair. However, his heart stopped when he touched her face. She was growing cold.

"No…" he whispered.

Ashley held onto Andros's hand crying out in pain. "Dad, could you take him out of here?" Andros asked. Caspar nodded and left the room. Andros held onto Ashley and winced when he felt her nails digging into his skin. He looked down at his arm to see that she was drawing blood.

"It's getting worse! You have to beat him!" She told him.

Andros nodded and kissed her temple. "I'll defeat him, Ash. I promise," he assured her. Andros let her go and looked over at the others to see that the pain was growing too much for them again too. "I have to get those morphers back," he murmured.

He walked down the hall and into his workroom. Hayden came running in when he saw his dad storming into the workroom. "Is mommy okay?" He asked. Andros looked at Hayden.

"She will be when I get her morpher back," he replied.

Andros finished putting his weapon together and he looked at Hayden. "You stay here with your grandfather okay?" He asked. Hayden hugged Andros around his waist.

"I love you daddy," he told him.

Andros hugged Hayden back with his free arm. "I love you too, Hayden," he answered. Andros let Hayden go and he lifted his wrist to get ready to morph. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. Andros morphed and he looked at Hayden. "Keep an eye on your mom okay?" he asked. Hayden nodded. Andros then ran out of the workroom and went to find Hashim to defeat him once and for all.

Hashim laughed when he saw Andros. "Welcome Prince Andros," he greeted. Andros got in a guarding stance, his weapon sitting in a holster on his side.

"Hand over the morphers," Andros ordered.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Hashim asked.

Hashim stared at the blaster on his side. "What you get rid of that little puny blaster?" He taunted. Andros glared at him and he pulled the blaster out only to have a blast hit his wrist, making the weapon fly out of his hand and landed at least five feet away from him. Andros held his wrist and he looked at Hashim. "You won't be able to save your precious Ashley," Hashim laughed.

"We'll see," Andros snapped.

Andros held up his Delta Morpher. "POWER PUNCH!" He shouted. He pushed number one and he tried to hit Hashim in the chest only to have the sorcerer grab his fist and threw him onto his back. Before Andros could stand up, Hashim stepped on his throat.

"This will be your end, Prince Andros of KO-35," he laughed.

Andros was almost waiting for that final blow, but then Ashley's face came into his mind. How he promised to bring her morpher back. "Ashley," he whispered. Andros looked up at Hashim. "Not this time," he snapped. He lifted his leg and kicked Hashim off him. He held his throat and stood up. "RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" He shouted. Andros morphed into his battlizer and he went up into the air and grabbed his weapon. "I'll get those morphers," Andros snapped.

Andros flew over into Hashim's lair and saw Adyna standing there. "You won't get those morphers," she snapped. Andros glared at her and he pushed her out of the way.

"FIRE!" Andros shouted.

He shot at the weapon and covered his face when it blew up. "NO!" Adyna shouted. She ran over and jumped on the Red Ranger.

"GET OFF!" Andros shouted.

Andros threw her off his back and he ran over to collect the morphers. "STOP HIM!" Hashim shouted. Adyna tried throwing blasts at Andros, only he was faster and moved out of the way. Andros had all five morphers in his hands. Andros then flew off back towards the base. "I'LL GET YOU PRINCE ANDROS!" He shouted.

**(The Base)**

Andros ran back into the infirmary. "Dad, give these to the others," he instructed. He still had Ashley's morpher in his grasp and he walked over to Ashley. "You're going to have to move, Hayden," he informed. Hayden got off the medical bed and Andros placed the Astro Morpher back onto Ashley's wrist. Andros stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Just then, the alarms went off.

"Andros, we have to go," TJ informed.

Andros nodded and he left to try to defeat Hashim once and for all.

**(Battlefield)**

Adyna kept the other Rangers busy. "Follow me, Prince Andros," Hashim sneered. Andros looked at the others before running after Hashim.

Hashim stopped at a cliff side and he looked at Andros with a sneer. "What do you want?" Andros demanded.

"I want KO-35," he replied.

"Not happening," Andros snapped.

Andros pulled out his weapon again, but it was once again thrown out of his grasp. "Did you drop something?" Hashim sneered. He lifted his hands and threw a large blast at Andros, making the Red Astro Ranger hit a tree. Things went fuzzy for a minute. It came to the point where he couldn't even stand up. "This is your end," he laughed.

"STAR SLINGER!" A voice shouted.

They looked up to see Ashley standing there fully morphed and held her Star Slinger in hand. "I thought you would've been dead by now," Hashim snapped.

"You can't bring a good Ranger down," Ashley answered.

Ashley ran over to Andros. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he replied.

Ashley stood up and she glared at Hashim. "You're tyranny ends here," she snapped.

"Oh, I doubt it," Hashim answered.

Andros's eyes widened when he saw a blast going right for Ashley. "ASHLEY!" He shouted. Ashley covered her face attempting to try to block the blast, but she never felt it hit.

"YES!" Hashim shouted.

Ashley opened her eyes and she gasped in horror. "NO!" She screamed.


	21. True Feelings

Chapter 21: True Feelings

"ANDROS! NO!" Ashley wailed.

She watched as Andros fell to his knees after throwing a final blast at Hashim, destroying the evil sorcerer. Ashley threw off her helmet and she ran over to him. She turned Andros onto his back and held him in her arms. "Andros…say something, please," she begged. The tears falling down her face as Andros opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ashley," he whispered.

Ashley nodded her head as she touched his face. "I love you…Ashley…I really do," he told her. She nodded her again with more tears streaming down her face.

"I lied to you, Andros. I lied to you. I still do love you, I love you so much," she whispered.

She held Andros's hand and let out a sob. "Please don't leave me. Hayden still needs you, the others need you…I need you. I need you to stay with me," she told him. Andros held her hand as he looked at her. Ashley held onto him praying that someone would come to help them, she didn't want to lose him after she just got him back.

"ASHLEY! ANDROS!" She heard TJ call.

Ashley lifted her head and looked around. "TJ! WE'RE OVER HERE!" She called out. She saw TJ come through the trees with Carlos and Cassie behind him. Cassie ran over and checked Andros's pulse and nodded.

"It's there, but weak," she informed.

"Let's get him back," TJ insisted.

Ashley let TJ and Carlos take him from her arms and carried him back to the base. She looked down at her uniform and saw Andros's blood covering the front of her shirt. She looked down at her hands to see more of his blood. Cassie helped Ashley off the ground and they went back to the base.

**(The Base)**

Ashley was sitting in the waiting room holding Andros's blood stained space jacket in her hands. "Mommy?" Hayden called. Ashley looked down at her son. "Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked. Ashley wiped the tears from her face.

"Because your daddy got hurt really bad, sweetheart," she replied.

"Did that bad man hurt daddy?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, that bad man hurt daddy," she replied. Hayden got up on the chair next to his mom and held her hand.

"It's okay, mommy. Daddy will be okay," he told her.

Ashley smiled as she kissed the top of his head and had him lean against her. Once she saw that Hayden was asleep, she slowly had her son lie down on the chairs and she removed her space jacket and placed it around him. She slowly walked around with Andros's jacket still clutched to her chest as if it were her lifeline. "_I never stopped loving you, Ashley. After all we've been through how can you just fall out of love with me?_" He had told her. His voice echoing through her head. More tears fell down her face as she thought about that night he tried to convince her that she was still in love with him. She didn't need to be convinced, because she was still so much in love with him.

After another hour, the doctor came out. Ashley stood up. "Is he okay?" She asked. The doctor sighed.

"Prince Andros has pulled through so far, but I don't want you giving your hopes up. Many times after an attack we think the patient will be fine, but then they take the turn for the worse. He's still unconscious, but you can see him," the doctor explained.

"Could you look after my son?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, of course."

Ashley went into Andros's room and tears pressed against her eyes as she looked at him. She sat beside his bed and held his hand. "Hey you. God…why do you have to go do something like that? Why do you always have to be my hero?" She asked. She bit her lip and lowered her head. She let out a shaky sigh before looking at him. To see the face mask on his face trying to help him breathe it made her want to cry. She reached over and stroked his cheek. She sat on the edge of the bed, with the other advance equipment she saw she was very careful not to pull anything out. "Do you remember back when we were on Earth. We…were lying on that hill in the park. It was a beautiful day, the weather was just perfect. The others were over at the beach hanging out, but you and I wanted to be alone…" she trailed off. Ashley took a deep breath as she thought about that day.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros smiled as he held onto her. "This is nice, not having to worry about having to run and fighting evil," he commented. Ashley smiled and placed her head on his chest.**_

"**_It's perfect," she agreed._**

_**He kissed the top of her head and they stared up at the sky. "You and I will be together forever," he stated. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his waist. "What do want after you graduate?" He asked. Ashley smiled as she thought about it.**_

"**_I want to become the fashion designer I've always wanted to be. Someday marry the man of my dreams and I want to have a little boy that I'm going to name Hayden," she replied._**

_**Andros looked at her confused and Ashley laughed as she lied on top of him. She pressed her forehead against his. "One things for sure. I already found the man of my dreams," she added. Andros smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley wiped the tears that were on her cheeks away. "I graduated high school, I became the fashion designer I always wanted to be. I had Hayden like I wanted, but something's missing. I didn't marry the man of my dreams," she whispered. Ashley stroked his hair staring into his face. "I almost got everything, you're just the missing piece in my dreams. I need you…I love you…and I've missed you," she added. She took his hand in hers and kissed the top of it. "I never stopped loving you and I felt like I was dying without you everyday," she confessed. Ashley kissed his forehead and she took her seat by his bed again as tears continued to make their way down her face. "I love you and I'm never going to leave you again," she whispered. Ashley placed her head beside him on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Ashley woke up to hearing the door open. She looked up to see Andraya standing there. Ashley stood up with the anger showing in her face. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. Andraya crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I recall Andros is my son. I think I have rights to be in his room," she replied.

Ashley glared at Andraya. "Why do you hate me so much?" Ashley asked. Andraya stared at Ashley. "You threatened Andros when he told you that we were engaged that you would terminate any child that I would carry. That day I found out that I was pregnant with my and Andros's son," she hissed. Andraya glared at her.

"You were not supposed to be carrying my son's heir," she hissed.

Ashley pointed to Andros's unconscious form. "This is your fault," she snapped.

"How was that my fault?" Andraya demanded.

"If you didn't threaten Andros. I wouldn't have to run away and then he wouldn't have had to prove to me that he still loves me."

Tears were coming dangerously close to falling down her face again. Andraya let out a sigh. "Fine, what do you want to get you to leave him alone?" Andraya asked. Ashley felt her heart break.

"You just don't get it do you? I want your son, I've always wanted him. He's everything I have ever wanted and he's everything I'll ever need. I want Andros and when he wakes up you can't stop me from being with him," Ashley replied.

"Get out of my son's room," Andraya ordered.

Ashley got dangerously close to Andraya. "No," she hissed. Ashley's head jerked to one side when she felt a punch hit her face. She stood firm, but she held her face.

"Take that bastard of a child you call your son and get out," Andraya ordered.

"I'm not leaving," Ashley replied.

Ashley pushed Andraya out of the room just as TJ, Cassie, and Carlos were coming down the hall. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU FORCED ME TO RUN AWAY!" Ashley shouted. Andraya grabbed Ashley's wrist when she tried to hit her.

"Hit me and I'll have you banished from this planet," Andraya threatened.

Ashley pushed Andraya away from her again but then Andraya threw another punch at the Yellow Astro Ranger. Soon, Caspar was coming down the hall to see his wife and the mother of his son's child fighting in the hall. "ANDRAYA!" Caspar shouted.

"ASHLEY!" TJ, Cassie, and Carlos shouted.

Caspar grabbed Andraya while TJ and Cassie grabbed Ashley. "LET ME GO! LET ME AT HER! I'LL KILL HER!" Ashley shouted. Carlos grabbed onto her before she could break out of their grasp.

"Ashley, calm down," Carlos insisted.

"You demon woman, you seduced my son so you can have that brat," Andraya snapped.

"Shut up, Andraya," Caspar snapped.

Ashley had them let her go and she looked at Caspar. "Don't worry, Hayden's with Karone. Go back inside," Caspar assured her. Ashley went back into Andros's room.


	22. Never Apart

Chapter 22: Never Apart

Two days had passed since Andros had sacrificed himself to save Ashley. Two days, Ashley had not left Andros's side. No one could get her to leave and she refused to let Hayden come in the room, because she didn't want the machines that Andros was hooked up to scare him.

Zhane came in to find Ashley holding Andros's hand staring into his face. "Ashley…" he called quietly. Ashley looked up as Zhane sat next to her. "You should at least go see Hayden," he added. Ashley shook her head.

"I can't leave him," she answered.

Zhane placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ashley, he's going to be okay," he assured her. Ashley shook her head slowly.

"I can't leave him again," she answered.

She stroked Andros's hair and tears fell down her face. "It's all my fault, Zhane…it's all my fault," she whispered. Zhane sat down next to her.

"What's your fault, Ash?" He asked.

"It's all my fault that Andros is lying there…it's all my fault."

Ashley stood up with tears falling down her face. "It's all my fault," she sobbed. She placed her hands over her face.

"No…no its not your fault, Ash," Zhane answered.

Ashley looked over at Zhane. "I know what happened when I left him. I know that he was just going to marry Adyna because she was just a Karovan and he was just making his parents happy. I broke his heart, how can he still love me after I broke his heart?" She asked.

"Because he knew that one day you would return to him," a voice answered.

Ashley looked up to see Caspar standing there. Zhane got up. "I have to go," he informed. Ashley looked over at him.

"Going? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go pick up my daughter," he replied.

He grinned at Ashley as he turned and left. Ashley watched him leave and she looked at Caspar. "What do you want? Come to make more threats at me?" She asked. Caspar sighed.

"Okay, I deserved that," he answered.

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "You threatened to terminate my baby if I married Andros. Why? Why would you do something like that?" She asked.

"It's blood, Ashley," he replied.

"Blood? What is it with the blood. It don't matter to Andros that I'm from Earth. He just wants me."

"I know that now. I realized my mistake a long time ago."

Ashley sat down. "When did you realize you made a mistake?" She asked.

"The day I found out that you had given birth to my grandson and had to hide him from us, never giving Andros the chance of being a father to him," Caspar replied.

Ashley sat back and bit her lip. "I had no choice but to hide Hayden the day he was born. Because I know you two would've carried out your threat and killed my son," she pointed out. Caspar nodded his head slowly.

"He's a beautiful boy, Ashley. He has good blood running through his veins," he added.

"There you go again. What makes it good blood?" She asked.

Caspar stood up and placed his hand on Ashley's face. "Because he has the blood of two people who are destined to be together. I can only hope that one day you'll forgive me," he replied. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Ashley let out a sigh and she looked back at Andros. She reached over and she touched his face again. She kissed his cheek and sat back in her chair.

A day later, Ashley was asleep when Andros woke up. He reached up and he touched the air mask on his face. He removed the air mask on his face and looked over at Ashley. "Ashley," he called out quietly. Ashley opened her eyes and she gasped to see Andros awake.

"Andros!" She gasped.

Andros smiled weakly at her. "D--Did you mean what you said?" He asked in his raspy voice. Ashley bit her lip, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She nodded her head slowly. She stroked his face with a smile.

"I meant every word. I love you," she whispered.

She sat on the edge of his bed and Andros place his hand on the side of her face. "I love you," he murmured. Ashley smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Andros answered. Caspar came in with a smile.

"Andros, it's great to see that you're awake, son," Caspar commented.

Andros sat up slowly with Ashley's help and they looked over at Caspar. "Anything I can help you with, father?" Andros asked. Caspar smiled as he sat down on the chair that Ashley was just sitting in.

"Andros, I'm stepping down from the throne. It is time for you to take your place as King of KO-35," he informed.

A smile came across Ashley's face and she looked over at Andros. "If you're willing to take the duty," Caspar added. Andros seemed to be thinking about it for a moment and he nodded his head slowly.

"I'll do it," he answered.

Caspar looked over at Ashley and he kissed her forehead. "Take care of him," he instructed.

"You got it," Ashley answered.

Caspar left the room and Ashley smiled. "Ashley…I don't want you to…" Ashley pressed her lips against his to silence him. Andros looked at her when she pulled back.

"Andros, I can continue my dreams right here. Because I want you to be there to watch Hayden grow up. You're everything I have ever wanted, Andros, everything," she whispered.

Andros stroked her cheek. "What happened to Adyna?" He asked. Ashley smiled and held his hand.

"Adyna was defeated, it seemed that she and her brother were linked. When he was killed, so was she," she replied.

Andros leaned back against the pillows and let out a sigh. Ashley helped him get a drink and had some good brought to him.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Karone peeked in with a smile. "Someone's here to see you," she informed. Hayden came running in and he jumped on the bed while hugging his dad.

"Easy, easy," Ashley cautioned.

"He's okay, Ash," Andros answered.

Andros hugged Hayden tight and kissed the top of his head feeling the tears press against his eyes when he realized how close to death he was and how grateful he was to have both Hayden and Ashley. He pulled Ashley into his free arm and he hugged them tight and closed his eyes.


	23. New King of KO35

Chapter 23: New King of KO-35

Andros took a deep breath as he pulled on his best clothes. Ashley walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Nervous?" She asked. Andros let out a small chuckled.

"That's an understatement," he replied.

Ashley kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine," she assured him. Andros let out a sigh and let Ashley pull his hair back in a half ponytail. Ashley smiled as she braided the ponytail part of his hair up.

"Thanks," he told her.

"You're welcome," she answered.

Andros smiled and looked around. "Didn't we have a child around here somewhere?" He asked.

"He's over by Karone," she replied.

"Right, right."

Ashley walked over to her dresser and picked up the necklace he gave her. "Here let me help," he told her. He took the necklace from her hands and Ashley lifted her hair so he could clasp the necklace around her neck. Once the necklace was clasped, he took her hands in his, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck. Ashley closed her eyes and leaned against him. She held onto his hands, letting out a sigh. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. Ashley smiled and had him let her go. She turned to look at him.

"Well, that's an honor coming from a soon-to-be king," she answered.

Andros shook his head and held her hands. "To you, I'm just Andros," he told her. Ashley smiled and placed her hands on his face.

"You'll always be just Andros," she answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hayden peeked in with a smile. "Mommy, daddy, grandpa's calling," he informed. He ran into the room and Andros picked him up while he was running over to them.

"Ready little man?" Ashley asked.

"Ready," Hayden replied.

"Then let's go."

Andros set Hayden on the floor and held his son's hand as they left the room.

Andros took a deep breath as he stood in front of his father when the coronation started. "I, Caspar, son of Bazyli am stepping down from my position as KO-35 and passing it onto my son, Andros. If he wants it," he informed. Andros nodded his head slowly as he bent down on one knee in front of his father. Caspar removed the crown that sat on his head and held it above Andros's head. "Andros, son of Caspar, do you take the responsibility of being King of KO-35. Taking your father's place as the leader of the planet? Protecting it from all evil?" Caspar asked.

"Yes," Andros replied.

Ashley stood there with Hayden on her hip as they watched as Andros was crowned King of KO-35. Andros closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh when the burden that his father carried for years was passed onto him. That one day, he would pass onto his son. "Everyone on KO-35, I give you King Andros of KO-35," Caspar announced. Andros stood up as everyone clapped and cheered with the new King. Andros walked over to Ashley and smiled when he took Hayden into his arms. Ashley walked over and Andros hugged her with his free arm.

"I told you that you can do it," she told him.

Andros smiled as he hugged his family. "Doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here with me now," he murmured. Andros set Hayden down on the floor. "And I have a way to make this day even better," he added.

"Oh yeah, how?" She asked.

Andros took a deep breath as he bent down to one knee and held her hands in his. "Ashley, you know I love you. That I would do anything to be with you. During the past five years that you weren't with me, I felt like I was completely empty. You are…the most wonderful person in the universe. You're beautiful inside and out. You are my best friend, the mother of my son, and the love of my life. And I have to ask…" Andros trailed off. Ashley bit her lip with tears falling down her face as Andros pulled out a ring, different than the one he had given her the first time. "Ashley Hammond, would you marry me and become Queen Ashley of KO-35? Make me the happiest man in the universe," he finished. Everyone around them waited attentively as they waited for Ashley's answer. Hayden was smiling while holding Karone's hand. "So, what do you say, Ashley? Will you marry me?" He asked. A small sob escaped her lips.

"Yes…of course I will," she replied.

Andros slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. This was the best day of his life, he couldn't think of anything else that could make it even better. He had everything he had ever wanted. One was sitting in his sister's arms and the other was holding onto him like there was no tomorrow.


	24. Will Always Love You

Chapter 24: Will Always Love You

Andros took a deep breath as he pulled his jacket on and looked over at Hayden to see him playing with the tiara that was going on Ashley's head. "Hey, buddy, you might not want to play with that," he commented. He walked over and set the tiara on the pillow. Hayden was crown Prince of KO-35 the day before and after Andros took the tiara from him, he started playing with his crown.

"Daddy, this itches," Hayden whined.

Andros chuckled and kneeled in front of his son straightening it. "You look great, Hayden," Andros commented. Hayden smiled.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" He asked.

Andros looked at Hayden with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" He asked. Hayden shifted nervously in his chair.

"Before Auntie Karone left me here, mommy threw up," he replied.

Andros touched his son's long striped hair and nodded. "I think she'll be okay, mommy's just nervous," he replied. Hayden jumped off the chair and Andros stood up to finish getting ready.

**(Ashley's room)**

Ashley rolled her eyes at Karone. "Karone, I'm fine, I'm just nervous," she insisted. Karone crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you think you're fine. Then let's just let the scanner tell us that," Karone answered.

Ashley let out a sigh as Karone ran the scanner up and down her body. She pushed a few buttons and a smile came across her face. "What?" Ashley asked. Karone looked at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"You're pregnant," she replied.

"What?"

Ashley looked at the scanner and it showed that she was in fact pregnant. "Four weeks," Karone informed. Ashley placed a hand on her stomach and a smile came across her face.

"I can't wait to tell Andros," she commented.

Karone patted her shoulder. "Well, let's get you down the aisle first," Cassie commented, standing up to hug her best friend. Ashley hugged Cassie back with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, let's get her married now before my brother thinks he lost her again," Karone teased.

They laughed slightly before leaving the room.

Andros stood at the altar, his hands were sweating and shaking. Hayden came down the aisle Zhane's daughter, Zelina. Hayden smiled at his dad before waving slightly and standing aside. Andros couldn't help but chuckle at his son before looking up to see Cassie and Karone coming down the aisle. However, when he saw Ashley, no words could describe what he was feeling at the very moment. He was captivated by her beauty. Andros smiled at her and looked at Ashley's father. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do, Jonathon Gregory Hammond," Ashley's father replied.

He kissed Ashley's cheek before handing her off to Andros. Ashley handed Cassie her bouquet before holding onto Andros's hands.

When it came time for the vows, Ashley smiled as she held onto Andros's hands, noticing how nervous he was. "Relax," she mouthed. Andros took a deep breath and Ashley giggled slightly. "Andros…no words can describe of how I felt from the moment we first met. You were and still are everything I have ever wanted. And when I was forced to leave…I felt like the whole universe was going to fall on me. But…I knew that you and I are meant to be. You're the other half of my heart and soul. You have given me everything. I love you Andros and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you," she explained almost breaking into tears.

"Now Andros would like to speak," the minister informed.

Andros shifted nervously on his feet. "Ashley…I have a confession to make. We've been planning this for so long and I never wrote my vows," he confessed. Ashley looked at him confused and a little upset. Andros lifted his head to look at her. "Because no words can ever describe of what I felt and what I feel now when I'm with you. I needed stability. I wanted to actually know what it's like to be loved. I had lost everything…but you…you Ashley Hammond, gave all my hope back just with your smile. You tell our son that I saved you…when the truth is Ashley, you saved me. I love you, I'll love you until love doesn't exist anymore," he explained. Ashley bit her lip feeling the tears press against her eyes.

"The rings," the minister instructed.

Zhane handed the minister the rings and Andros took one of the rings and slipped it onto Ashley's finger. "With this ring, I bind heart and soul to you," he vowed. Ashley smiled as she took the other ring and slipped it onto Andros's finger.

"With this ring, I bind my heart and soul to you," she vowed.

Andros looked over at Hayden who walked over with the tiara. Andros took it and placed it on Ashley's head. "I present to you the King and Queen of KO-35 and I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister informed. Andros smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"And it's about time," Zhane commented.

Andros pulled back and he shoved Zhane slightly before looking back at Ashley. Ashley held his hand as they went back down the aisle together.

**(Reception)**

Andros had removed the jacket, tie, and undid two buttons on his shirt. Ashley had removed the gloves and shawl she was wearing. However, now was the time to tell Andros about the new addition to their family. Since the reception was outside, Ashley took Andros's hand and led him to a secluded spot. "Ashley what's going on?" He asked. Ashley smiled.

"Andros, I have something to tell you," she replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

Ashley took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. "I'm pregnant again," she replied. Andros looked at her in disbelief and then a smile came across his face as he hugged her tight and spun her around. Ashley hugged him back and buried her face into his neck.

"This is the happiest day of my life," he commented.

"Same here," she answered.

Andros held her hand as they made their way back to their friends and family. "Hey, everyone, listen up," Andros called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Andros and Ashley. "We have an announcement to make," Andros informed. Ashley held his hand with a smile.

"We're having a baby," Ashley announced.

Everyone was in disbelief but then they congratulated them. Zhane patted Andros on the back. "Sheesh, you work fast," he commented. Andros nudged Zhane with a grin.

"I don't want to hear it. If I recall, you had Zelina and Kellan before you even married their mother," Andros shot back.

Zhane shrugged his shoulders. "Sure you want to have another one of his kids?" Zhane asked. Ashley wrapped her arm around Andros's waist and placed her head on his shoulder.

"More than anything," she replied.

Hayden went over to his parents. "Mommy's having a baby?" He asked. Andros nodded and picked Hayden up.

"Yep, you're going to be a big brother," he replied.

Hayden smiled and he hugged his parents tight. Andros set Hayden back on the ground and watched as he went to go play with Zelina. Ashley looked up at Andros. "I love you," she murmured. Andros looked back at her and kissed her.

"I love you too," he answered when they pulled back.

**(Nine Months Later)**

Ashley was sitting in her hospital bed holding her and Andros's newborn daughter in her arms with Andros sitting beside her. They looked up when the door opened and Hayden came in. "Come here and meet your new sister, Hayden," Ashley stated tiredly. Hayden sat next to his mother and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Hayden, this is your sister, Marieke," Andros informed quietly.

Hayden smiled as he touched his sister's hand. "She's tiny," he commented.

"She is now, but she'll grow," Ashley answered.

Ashley kissed Hayden's forehead and placed her head on Andros's shoulder as she slowly fell asleep. Andros watched as Hayden fell asleep with his head on Ashley's side. He kissed his wife's forehead and held all three of them close to him. Everything was perfect. Nothing can change what he's feeling at that very moment. He loved them and he was proud to have them.

**(Preview)**

_**Andros saw the monster about to disappear and he grabbed onto his leg. "LET MY SISTER GO!" Andros shouted. The monster turned and kicked Andros in the stomach with his other foot making the young boy hit the ground. Andros held his stomach and felt tears falling down his face mixing in with the blood that was already coming from the cut.**_

"**_This is the end of you," the monster snapped._**

"**_Darkonda," a voice snapped._**

_**They looked up to see another monster in the sky. "Bring both of those children, they could be of good use to me," the monster ordered.**_

**Title: Siblings of Darkness and Light**

**Genre: Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**This Story is Due: September 15, 2006**


End file.
